


Part of You

by CrimsonFlakes



Category: Haikyuu!!, Iwaoi - Fandom, oikawa tooru - Fandom
Genre: Boys' Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFlakes/pseuds/CrimsonFlakes
Summary: On their way back from school, Oikawa meets an old acquaintance and seems panicked. It seems they used to work together in a part time job and he tries to convince Oikawa to come back to work.This story takes place when Oikawa is a second year in high schoolThere will be drama so get ready🤭***Warnings***This story contains malexmale relationshipThis story may have triggering contentThis story is not suitable for juniours《I do not own Haikyuu》
Relationships: IwaOi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 48
Kudos: 176





	1. Part of You 1

There is always darkness in the universe. Those who accomplish to produce their own light can become a star one day. Those who can't, must find a source in order to move forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa was returning home from school with Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. It was just a regular day like always. Classes ended, they went to volleyball practice and now they were returning home. Oikawa whined "Eeh, I'm hungry and you guys aren't getting me anything to eat? Is that how you treat your marvellous setter?"

Iwaizumi hit his head "If you want something to eat, go buy it yourself."

Matsukawa "We won't wait for you though. I don't want to miss dinner again"

Oikawa "Hee~ but being alone is boring."

Iwaizumi "Eat at home then."

Oikawa stayed silent for a second and then pouted "I'll do that then. Not like I wanted to eat with you boring people"

He turned his head forward. His eyes met with a familiar pair of eyes from a distance and he suddenly stopped. It was like a high voltage of electricity passed through his body and all his muscles contracted, making him impossible to move. The shining pair of eyes were locked into his. His opponent didn't move either, he just stared at Oikawa with his hands in his pockets. Iwaizumi and the others continued speaking and took a couple steps before they realized he wasn't following. Matsukawa called out for him "Hey, if you're not gonna come I'll really left you behind you know?"

Oikawa barely heard what he said. His eyes were still looking directly to his opponents. They realized something was off too and looked at the direction Oikawa was looking at to see a man. He was probably in his early twenties, he was very tall, probably over 1.90m and there were piercings at his eyebrow and ear. He was looking at Oikawa too. Iwaizumi broke the silence "Hey! Oikawa whats wrong? Is he a friend?"

Suddenly Oikawa snapped out of it and harshly walked towards Iwaizumi and the others "Nope. Lets just go." He didn't like the situation he was in and wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

The man laughed "No? Is that all you have to say? Oikawa Tooru?" He said Oikawa's name in a threatening way.

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi's eyes on him but still stepped forward, he seemed angered "That is indeed all I have to say."

The man smiled and lowered his head "That so? Well, I've expected that much. But finding you wasn't easy you know? I've been searching for a long time. You should at least give me some credit for that and listen to what I say"

'Liar… I haven't even changed my address' Oikawa thought, he cunningly laughed "Give you credit? For searching for me? If I remember correctly, you promised not to look for me."

The man stayed silent "Yep. But I broke it and finally I found you. Didn't know you were a volleyball player though. You never mentioned it before."

He indeed never mentioned it to anyone, except him... So what was he trying to say? Does this mean he told the others? His eyebrows twitched, 'There is no way… He wouldn't, right?' he wanted to keep everything away from his daily life. That was also the reason why he made them promise to never look for him. Oikawa shook himself off and spoke with his usual sarcastic tone "Heeh~ of course I am. And I'm the best you know. What, you want a sign?"

Iwaizumi and the others were looking at them with curiosity. Oikawa was aware of that and he didn't want them to be suspicious. He had to be careful. He had to act the way he always does. The man took out a cigarette and lit it "Well, I'll just cut to the chase since you probably will continue with your nonsense. I want you to come back."

Oikawa was caught by surprise, he stuttered "Come back? No way." He then realized his reaction was a little off and calmed himself.

The man knew Oikawa's weakness. He knew Oikawa wanted to keep it a secret no matter what. He inhaled a breath from his cigarette, he spoke as he exhaled "Why not? Was it too bad of a part-time job? The money wasn't bad right?"

Oikawa's eyes grew wide. He understood the mans threat. He was giving slight details and threatening him to say more if he refused. He clenched his teeth. He was stubborn too, he didn't want to go back anymore. "It's not about the standarts of the job. I simply don't have time anymore Seiji-san." Iwaizumi thought 'So his name is Seiji, huh? Oikawa seems tense though.'

Seiji drew a sigh. He knew how stubborn Oikawa could be. But he also know his way to the victory "Customers were asking for you, you know? I'm sure they'll-"

Oikawa panicked, all his determination shattered and he interrupted his sentence "Stop! Okay!" Others were startled by his exclamation.

Seiji smiled "Really? Will you continue to w-"

Oikawa interrupted again with impatiance "Yes, yes. I said I will, didn't I!"

Seiji's smile widened "When would you like to start?"

Oikawa wanted do dismiss him at once "I'll text you. Just leave already. I'm late for home too."

Seiji lifted his eyebrows "Late for home?"

Oikawa hurried "Yes, yes, Jeez. We're leaving okay? See ya." and he started walking away from him, dragging along his teammates.

Seiji stood still and looked at Oikawa from behind. He grinned, thinking 'see ya huh' and shook his head. He drew in the last breath of his cigaratte, then he threw it away and stepped on it. Seiji also turned his back to Oikawa and kept on walking with satisfaction.


	2. Part of You 2

Oikawa managed to drag Iwaizumi and the others with him. When he finally stopped being in such a hurry and started walking normally Iwaizumi spoke up "Who was that guy?"

Oikawa acted normal but on the inside he knew this was inevitable so he answered what was obvious "It was Seiji-san."

Hanamaki "Yes we heard his name. But who was he? I don't remember seeing him before."

Matsukawa "I never saw him either."

Oikawa "He is just an old acquaintance."

Iwaizumi "An old acquaintance? Is that all?"

Oikawa laughed and nuzzled to Iwaizumi "Why? Is Iwa-chan jealous?"

Iwaizumi pushed him away "Haa! Who's jealous? And stop nuzzling at me you dumbass!"

Oikawa laughed again "Oh? You're not jealous? Then is it that Iwa-chan is worried for me? My Iwa-chan is so cute~"

Iwaizumi seemed angered "Shut up Shittykawa!"

When he calmed down he looked at Oikawa's smiling face with the corner of his eyes. Was he worried? He exhaled a breath and answered within himself honestly: maybe a little. Oikawa was an idiot after all, who knows what he can get himself into.

They all returned to their homes. Oikawa and Iwaizumi's houses were close to each other so they were the last to separate. On their way back Seiji was not mentioned again.

Oikawa entered his house with his head hanging low and locked the door behind him. He then turned and leaned his back to the door. He looked at his hands in thought. There were many emotions wandering around in his mind. He was angry at Seiji that he broke his promise and looked for him. He was angry at himself for thinking he could live without ever being bothered again. He sighed and slided down to a crouching position. He didn't want to return his part-time job. When he quit it he also locked down a part of him, made sure to never let it out again. And now he was going to return with his own feet. He took out his phone and found Seiji's name. He hesitated but then he pressed the call button. Seiji picked up only in a few seconds "Hello? Who is this?"

Oikawa "Its me"

Seiji "Oikawa! Whats up?"

Oikawa could feel the anger welling up inside him, he answered sarcastically "Whats up? WHATS UP?! How can you look for me? And calling me by my real name... Were you trying to threaten me? You promised! Also you actually came to my school and spoke like that in front of my friends too! You knew. You knew I've never told anyone about my job!"

Seiji sighed "I know, I know. I'm sorry. But we both know that was the only way of persuing you."

Oikawa sound weary "But why? Why would you want to persue me? I was just a part-timer at the bar and then I quit. Simple as that. It's not like someone quit for the first time right? Why chase after me?"

Seiji "Well, you do have a point. But you weren't just a part-timer you know. We had some important customers coming only to see our Waka-chan. After you quit they weren't very pleased. There were even some that never showed up again."

Oikawa "Even if that's the case it was 2 years ago! I'm long forgotten anyway."

Seiji "Yep, thats probably true."

That was the last straw "Are you making fun of me right now? Is this a fucking joke to you? Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me these last years? I did all I could to cut that part from inside of me and push it aside and you ruined everything in 5 minutes!"

Seiji wasn't pleased hearing Oikawa's words. He exhaled an upset sigh "Waka-chan, Waka-chan... Please don't get so agitated. You've already promised to come work at the bar again, remember. There's no use crying over the spilt milk. Just tell me when are you coming so you can discuss the boring part like work hours and payment with boss."

Oikawa sternly stated "I have two conditions."

Seiji "Conditions? You've alr-"

Oikawa "I'll have these conditions no matter what."

Seiji knew he could make Oikawa work there without any conditions if he wanted but he was curious "What are these conditions?"

Oikawa "I'll wear a mask to cover my eyes and I will keep using my fake name. I can't take any risks of being recognized by anyone."

Seiji's mouth hang open for a while and then the look on his eyes softened. He understood Oikawa's concern since he was known in the world of sports. Besides some of their workers wore masks anyway so it shouldn't be an issue "I think we can arrange that."

Oikawa stayed silent. Thinking he wouldn't speak Seiji continued "When can you come to the bar?"

Oikawa "I'll come tomorrow. The practice ends at 7. I'll also need to stop by my home so I can't come before 8."

Seiji "Do you have practice everyday?"

Oikawa "Yes, except mondays."

Seiji "Huuh, you'll have to do night shifts then. If my memory serves me right it was like this before too, right?"

Oikawa "Yes"

Seiji smiled "Talk to you tomorrow then, Waka-chan."

Oikawa didn't answer and hung up the phone. He managed to got up from the floor. He felt like his all life energy was sucked out, even holding his head up was tiresome. It was an exhausting day for Oikawa. He half heartedly changed into his pyjamas and went to get ready for bed. Even though he was hungry before, all his hunger had disappeared and he just wanted to get under his fuzzy blanket.

His movements were slow like a coala. After he finally brushed his teeth too he went directly to bed. When he put his head to the pillow his mind was already hazy. He groaned "I shouldn't think about it. Stop thinking about it Tooru."

He did his best to clear his mind and ignored his problem. Iwaizumi and the others would probably ask more about Seiji but he could overcome them. He just needed to make sure they don't get suspicious. Oh how he didn't want it to be tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I just couldn't help myself and am posting this chapter early 🤭 I hope you enjoy it! ♡


	3. Part of You 3

The next day went smoother then Oikawa expected. Nobody mentioned about yesterdays odd encounter. At the practice he couldn't help but think about what was going to happen after practice was over. He played as he always did, or so he thought. He didn't notice that he would sometimes go silent or that for short periods he would blankly stare into one spot momentarily. He also didn't notice that Iwaizumi sensed the difference and gave him concerned looks time to time.

When the practice was finally over they changed into their school uniforms and headed back to their home. Oikawa tried speaking normally and making jokes to get Iwaizumi angry. He indeed reached his goal and got hit by Iwaizumi multiple times as usual. Matsukawa and Hanmaki parted first and not long after Iwaizumi and Oikawa parted as well. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa clenching his fists throughout the way. 'He's been acting weird all day... well whatever it is, sooner or later he's gonna show it' he thought so decided to keep silent and just act as he doesn't see it.

Oikawa reached his home and closed the door behind him. He stripped from his clothes and took a quick shower. He put on a black jean, black belt and white shirt. Went in the bathroom again to brush his teeth, while the toothbrush was still in his mouth he buttoned up his shirt and then rinsed his mouth. He checked the time. 7.35 pm. He was going to be there just in time. With this thought he put on a coat and exited his house.

Oikawa walked through the dangerous dark alleyways and finally reached the bar. The area of the bar seemed normal but every way that lead to the bar were alleyways and that was enough to make someone uneasy. He could see before his eyes the younger self of him with his backpack, looking at the bar with sparkling eyes like he found something precious. Oikawa closed his eyes and sighed thinking how naive he was. He took out his mask from the inside pocket of his coat and put it on. He clenched his fists, inhaled a deep breath and stepped in. Once he stepped inside, there was a differet atmosphere. Oikawa stood still to take in the view. There was a dim light, waiters carrying drinks to the customers. It was only 8 p.m, the night was only starting so the bar was only starting to get crowded. And the music was low enough to make a conversation. Only in important days and the days when there's live-music the bar was more like a night club with loud music, dancing drunk people. This was a scene Oikawa was very familiar with once. A hand landed on his shoulder, breaking his thoughts and startling him. He looked to see Seiji smiling at him. He bowed his head as greeting and walked with Seiji to the managers room.

Their meeting was short. The boss already knew him. They didn't know his real name though. In here he was known as Waka Yagami, mostly called as 'Waka'. Both by the customers and workers. He was always very careful not to reveal his identity. The only person who knew his true name was Seiji and he intended to keep it that way.

The bar was openig at 4 p.m and closing at 2 a.m. Early hours were usually dead hours since the bar was starting to get crowded after 8 p.m and the last hours customers would mostly be gone. So the boss agreed to change Oikawa's shift hours and stretch them when the bar was the most crowded. Oikawa could get here by 8 p.m, he couldn't be on the day shift. So Oikawa's shift hours ended up being 8 p.m to midnight. Oikawa smiled within himself, it was the same shift hours he had back in middleschool.

He pinned the name card boss gave him to his shirt and then introduced himself to the workers. Almost half of the workers were still the same as before so they remembered their 'Waka' immidiately and cheered for his return. One of them with warm mocha eyes and a bright smile happily exclaimed "I can't believe it Waka-chan is finaly back! We must celebrate!"

'Ah, Haruki-san' Oikawa thought. Haruki-san always smiled the brightest with no intentions under. He was one of the co-workers Oikawa considered friend, thus one that he missed. He also smiled warmly at him "Oh there's no need Haruki-san. Though believe me when I say that I missed you guys."

Seiji laughed at him "No no no, we are celebrating. You're back after so long. You can't run away today without at least having one drink on the house."

Oikawa turned to face Seiji. His look was clearly saying 'I'm still underage. Besides I have school tomorrow and you know it jackass.' Seiji turned his head thinking one shouldn't be able to express their malicious words through their face this cleary. But he didn't withdraw his offer and when Oikawa stayed silent it was confirmed for the workers. So Oikawa suddenly ended up holding a glass of whiskey with one ice in it. 'They still remember my preferences huh' he thought to himself feeling warmer on the inside. The workers and some customers who saw him for the first time were having fun. Oikawa, even with the mask, was always an eye candy for them and their celebration seemed fun so they watched them with curiosity in their eyes. Oikawa had no choice so he gave up and spoke with a defeated smile "Well, I can't be the only one drinking in my welcome back party right?"

Hearing this all workers cheered loudly and poured themselves whatever they liked, there was a total party mood with everyone seeming fired up which amused the customers more. The manager stepped outside his room with hurry hearing the unexpected noise. When he got a hold of the situation he only shook his head in disapproval but the fact that he had a smile plastered on his face lightened up the mood even more. Oikawa couldn't help the genuine smile forming on his lips. He was reminded what he tried so hard to forget. He liked this environment after all. Seiji noticed his smile and poured him another glass with the biggest grin on his face. Oikawa couldn't say no anymore so he decided 'oh hell, just let it be this once'


	4. Part of You 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay🥺 There comes the new chapter 🤭 Enjoy ~

Bip bip bip... bip bip bip... bip bip bip...

Oikawa groaned loudly. He turned to his side, after trying a couple times to turn off his alarm and failing he practically smashed his phone to make it shut up. His mouth was so dry and he could still taste something disgusting. He gulped down almost a whole bottle of water in one go. But the worst part was his head. It felt like his head was at the edge of an explosion. Shit, how much did he drink last night. He barely remembered the end of the night and how he got home. He forced himself to stand "Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

After washing his face and brushing his teeth he felt slightly better. 'If only the headache went away' he thought. He cursed under his breath for letting himself loose last night. He checked the time, 'Great, I'm gonna be late...' He decided to not have breakfast since he had no appetite anyway. Then he hurriedly put on his jacket and bag and exited the house.

He managed to enter the class before the teacher. 'Good call not spending time on breakfast.' he thought. Iwaizumi's desk was next to Oikawa's and he was already there, talking casually to their classmates. He took his seat next to Iwaizumi "Yaho~, good morning Iwa-chan"

Iwaizumi turned to him "What the hell is 'yaho'?" he seemed like he was about to continue but suddenly stopped. He glared at Oikawa for a second then spoke again "What's with those bags under your eyes? Didn't sleep yesterday?"

Oikawa was caught by surprise, he saw them at the mirror in the morning but didn't have the time to examine how bad they looked. He laughed innocently "Oh my, thank you for your worry Iwa-chan~ It seems I watched too much tv yesterday and lost the track of time."

A vein popped at Iwaizumi's forehead "Haaa! Who would worry about a trashcan like you, Shittykawa."

Oikawa seemed taken aback "Trash- Iwa-chan's so mean." he crosed his arms and pouted. The teacher entered and conversation didn't go any further.

The day was rather ordinary except for the never ending headache. He took pills for that twice but even though it was lighter it wouldn't go away. Girls time to time came saying he looked tired and asked if there was anything they can do and etc. Oikawa gave them his usual smiles and the same excuse, that he stayed up late watching tv. By the time the classes were over he already got sick of that same question and felt relieved. Just when he thought it was over at practice, coach called him and asked if he was alright. He could never be irritated by the coach though. This time he smiled genuinely and told him there was nothing to worry about. He didn't pressed further and the practice went on.

The practice ended a little late so when it was finally over he hurried to get ready and left without waiting for the others. He went home and got ready quickly, then left and got to the bar. He pinned his name card to his shirt, put on his mask and started his shift. Seiji saw him at the bar stand "Yo!"

Oikawa lowered his head and glared at him angrily. Seiji seemed surprised for a moment but in less then a second he understood and bursted into laughter "Wahahahaha you, hahaha are you still hangover hahahah"

Oikawa "You- Don't you dare laugh! I haven't had much of a drink after I left the bar to start with. Just how many glasses of whiskey did you give me to drink last night? You knew the situation, you should've stopped me!"

Seiji smirked "How many? I don't really know though hahahah. But those eye bags, just wow."

Oikawa seemed angry and turned his back at Seiji in dejection. Seiji "Now, now. Come on. You used to drink that much with no problem. How was I supposed to know you didn't drink lately. In return I walked you home didn't I?"

It was Oikawa's time to be surprised "You walked me home?"

Seiji turned to him "You don't remember?"

Oikawa crossed his arms but didn't answer. Seiji "Woaa, you really got wasted huh. I'll make you a Bloody Mary."

Oikawa "I don't want to drink today. My head still hurts and I still feel nauseation."

Seiji assuredly grinned "Don't worry, don't worry. It's gonna make you feel better."

He turned around and walked behind the bar stand. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something but Seiji suddenly turned his head remembering something "Oh, right! I almost forgot, the boss asked for you."

Oikawa's mouth opened wide in disbelief "You- say that first idiot!" and turned around hurriedly to go see the boss.

He was a little nervous thinking he would be scolded for his behaviour yesterday. It was his first day back and he made quite a mess. He knocked the door twice and extended his head in the bosses room "I heard you wanted to see me."

Boss gestured him to come inside and so Oikawa did. Boss "Oh, Waka-chan." He eyed Oikawa a little and chuckled "I won't scold you or anything so no need to get so worked up."

Oikawa relaxed "Oh..."

Boss continued "It was your first day back after so long. Of course everyone was thrilled. Customers seemed to have fun too so I call it a win-win."

Oikawa lowered his head apologetically. He still knew it wasn't appropriate "I still shouldn't have made a mess like that. Sorry boss. It won't happen again"

Boss smiled "It's good enough if you know it. Besides, its good to have fun like that once in a while too. You seem tired, be careful not to overwork yourself until you get used to the routine."

Oikawa bowed slightly "Yes, boss."

Boss laughed at his formal behaviour "You sure have grown up huh, Waka. You can go now."

Oikawa exited the room and exhaled a sigh once he closed the door. He walked towards the barstand to get a blocknote from the drawer for writing orders and saw the reddish drink. He asked to the bartander "What table?"

Bartander "Oh, its yours. Seiji-san prepared it for you."

Oikawa lifted his brows, he didn't think Seiji would really prepare one for him "Oh... Right. Thank you." Even though he always hated its taste he still took the glass of Bloody Mary and drank it before he got started.


	5. Part of You 5

Days passed on and Oikawa was already used to his new/old routine. After one month, he was still waking up tired and sleepy but it was much better. His days always felt the same, school, practice, bar, sleep. He barely had any time for himself. He chose his day off to be Saturday so he would be free from Friday night to Sunday evening. He would self train from Saturday morning until luch, then there would be team practice and after the practice he would continue self training. Sunday mornings he would wake up a little later than normal and go self training again. He spoke with the bars boss once more, so after Sundays practice was over he would go to the bar around 6 p.m and leave early, at 10 p.m. This way he can do the training he lacked in the weekdays and also get some rest. On Mondays there was no team practice so he would whether do self training or go to the bar early to help with things. The bars boss was always understanding towards him and never said a word when he was late because of practice so he felt like he owed him the extra hours. Besides, if he was honest, he didn't hate being at the bar.

It was another Tuesday and the practice was over. Oikawa checked the time, it was 7.15 p.m. He yawned as he walked towards the club room. Matsukawa saw his yawn "You're always sleepy lately."

Oikawa turned to look at him in surprise "Am I? I didn't really noticed. Mattsun is careful as always~"

Matsukawa's gaze was indifferent "You are."

Oikawa grinned and made a peace sign "Heee~ Then I'll be more careful if it'll make Mattsun happy."

Matsukawa spoke with disinterest "I don't really care though."

Oikawa whined "Aww you are always so cold towards me, it hurts my feelings"

Matsukawa looked at him for one more second before sighing and turning his head elsewhere.

They were changing their clothes when Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa "Hey, Oikawa, we're gonna go have dinner together."

Oikawa put on his shirt and answered "Oh? Well... Bon appetit?"

Iwaizumi spoke angrily and stepped forward, looking like he was ready to strike "I meant will you come eat with us"

Oikawa backed away and hold up his arms defensively "Don't get angry all of a sudden Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi "Then don't anger me Shittykawa and answer properly."

Oikawa closed his eyes and spoke with exaggerated sorrow "Even though I know you want me to come so much and will feel lonely without me, I'm afraid I have to decline. Please forgive me for leaving you without me"

Iwaizumi hit Oikawa in the head "Haa! Who would care whether a trashcan comes with us or not."

Oikawa "Oww! Iwa-chan that hurts!"

Hanamaki interrupted "Wait, you're really not coming? Usually you're the one always forcing us to have dinner with you."

Oikawa sighed and spoke in a matter of fact tone "My dad returned yesterday only for a couple days. I promised mom that I'll come home right after practice."

Hanamaki "Hee, that so. Your dad was working overseas right?"

Oikawa faked another smile "Yes, he comes back very rarely."

Matsukawa "Good thing he's back then. You should've missed him."

Deep down, Oikawa felt like something that had been broken since long ago sting in his heart, this time it was harder for him to smile. But he still closed his eyes and smiled widely nontheless, like he always did "It's always been like this so I'm used to it."

When he opened his eyes again he saw Iwaizumi looking at him, he made eye contact with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi lifted one eyebrow looking at him questioningly but didn't say anything when Oikawa grinned at him one more time. Oikawa checked the time once more, 7.30 p.m. Oh he was gonna be very late "I'm going first then. Don't have too much fun, bye bye~~"

They looked from Oikawa's back. Matsukawa "I totally forgot his father worked overseas. He must be missing him huh."

Iwaizumi 'tch'ed. Something seemed off but he didn't give it much thought as he explained "He's been working overseas for a long time and sometimes Oikawa's mother goes with him too."

Matsukawa was surprised by this "Does he stay home alone?" he looked at Hanamaki.

Hanamaki answered his silent question "It's the first time I've heard of this as well."

Iwaizumi explained further "He does... Well, auntie wasn't going before but I guess when Oikawa was old enough to stay home alone she started going with once in a while. I only learned it last year, there was this one time when Oikawa had the cold and couldn't come to school so I brought him his homework but he was home alone. That's how I learned. She goes rarely though, I think."

Hanamaki seemed puzzled "Heeh, is that so"

They left the school and walked casually. Matsukawa "What are we gonna eat?"

Iwaizumi thought for a while "Meat?"

Hanamaki questioned "Healthy food?"

Matsukawa "What did you have on mind?"

Hanamaki shrugged "Well, when Oikawa's with us he never shuts up about how important it is for our condition to eat healthy. So maybe we should save the healthy food for when we eat out with him and eat some fast food?"

Matsukawa touched his chin in thought "Hmm, I wouldn't say no to that actually. I feel like I haven't had that kind of food since I met Oikawa."

Iwaizumi laughed at his exaggeration "Fast food it is then"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oikawa reached home half jogging and texted Seiji *I'll be a little late. Cover for me*

Once he took off his shirt and throusers his phone rang. Oikawa panicked a little seeing it was Seiji. He picked up "Seiji! I'm sorry, I know I'm always coming late but the practice only ended."

Seiji drew a sigh and spoke tiredly "Oikawa, there is live music tonight so our shifts start later than normal. Your shift will start at 10 p.m and end at 2 a.m. I reminded you this yesterday too."

Oikawa stayed still for a moment, when he registered Seiji's words he slapped his own forehead "You did! Shit, I totally forgot!"

Seiji spoke mockingly "You don't even surprise me anymore."

Oikawa spoke angrily "Shut up!" and hung up the phone. He groaned, now he had 2 extra hours.


	6. Part of You 6

Oikawa thought he could've go have dinner with Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi if he remembered. He was actually pretty surprised himself, he wasn't one to forget things like that. 'Whatever' he thought. He took a shower and prepared a simple dinner for himself. After dinner he still had more than an hour left. He made coffee. It was gonna be a long night and he probably won't be able to get much rest so he needed all the energy he could get. After he drank his coffee too he checked the time, 9.05 p.m. Oikawa felt like he was always hurrying to somewhere lately so he felt lost with only 2 hours of time gap. He decided to get going, at least it would be better than sitting and doing nothing.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hanamaki and the others had their dinner and were on their way back. Iwaizumi stroke his full belly with satisfaction "I really missed WcDonalds' hamburgers. It was a good call to come here Hanamaki."

Hanamaki grinned widely "I know, right!" He put his hands in his pockets and suddenly stopped in his tracks feeling the emptiness. He hurriedly patted his jackets pockets too in thought. Then a flash lighted in his head and he yelled "Oh nooo I forgot my phone on the tray! I'll head back, see you later guys" he started running without waiting for their response.

Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki's running and spoke thoughtfully "If only he ran this fast at the practices too..."

Iwaizumi couldn't help himself and bursted into laughter at Matsukawa's serious comment.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hanamaki exited WcDonalds with relief. Thankfully the lady cleaning found his phone and gave it back to him. He walked as he whispered "Angel... that lady must be my guardian angel". Hanamaki then lifted his head and his eyes located a special someone from a distance. He muttered "Oikawa? Wasn't he gonna go directly to home?" He was walking casually and looking at his phone in his hand. At first he thought of calling out to him but then a more sneaky part of him took control and he started following him with a sly smile. His plan was to follow him through wherever he was going and then reveal himself, if lucky it could be something he could use against him. His smile grew wicked and he saw a kid passing by pointing at him and saying "Mama look, demon" His mother immidiately shushed him and walked further away. He scratched his head in thought 'Demon is a little too much isn't it' as he kept on following Oikawa. As they went further the alleys seemed more sinister and darker, making Hanamaki uncomfortable. 'Where the hell are you going Oikawa'

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oikawa could hear the music before he reach the backdoor of the bar. When he got closer he saw Seiji squatting with his back leaning on the wall and smoking. Seiji spotted him as well "Yo, Oikawa. You're early"

Oikawa was suddenly tensed "Hey! Don't call me that!"

Seiji seemed lost for a second but he understood his mistake in the second and waved his hand dismissively "Sorry, sorry. Don't get so worked up Waka-chan"

Oikawa firmly looked at him for a few more seconds and then eased. He leaned to the wall as well and looked forward "I didn't have anything better to do so I ended up coming."

Seiji grinned mockingly "I can't believe you forgot we were starting late today."

Oikawa's face slightly blushed but he answered with the same mocking tone "Well, being perfect all the time is tiring so I give it a break time to time."

Seiji laughed "You never change do you"

Oikawa "Neighter do you. You still seem lifeless as always when there's live."

Seiji stood up and stepped on his cigarette "You can't blame me can you? It's gonna be a long night."

Oikawa nodded his head slightly "Lets head inside"

Seiji held his arm "Oh, wait Waka. I've been meaning to ask you this. How about we drink together tomorrow?"

Oikawa turned his head to look at him in the eye "Are you serious?"

Seiji nodded. Oikawa groaned "I'm still underage you know."

Seiji snickered at this "You never complained about it 2 years ago so don't play the innocent now Waka-chan. Besides, its really been long since we last drank together. I missed it."

Oikawa stopped to think for a while "I can't tomorrow. I still have school the day after. Friday?"

Seiji cheered inside with the positive answer but he stopped once he realized the date Oikawa suggested "Friday? Hey, hey, aren't you getting really oblivious lately. Friday is the day of the costume party. We've been whining there were two occasions in one week to the boss for weeks."

Oikawa lifted his brows "Ah, right. There was that."

Seiji looked at Oikawa for a while and spoke "Friday is okay."

Oikawa "What? You just said yourself that-"

Seiji "I'll talk with the boss. We both have our day offs, right? I'll tell the boss we'll be using them. Just don't forget its a costume party so dress properly." He grinned before continuing "Sounds good?"

Oikawa rejected "No, we can't both use our day offs at a busy day like that! We would be making things difficult for the others."

Seiji "Waka, Waka. We'll be drinking here anyway, if there is an extreme situation we can help. You think for the others too much. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you relax a little. You're always so tense since you came back. Except for the day of your welcome back party" he grinned again while saying the last sentence.

Oikawa fought back the blush the best he could and frowned "Not funny you know, I could've reported you to the police for getting an underaged student drunk."

Seiji mocked "Ah yeah you do that so you can get arrested with me for working at a bar with fake personal information when you're actually underage."

Oikawa stiffened, it was his defeat. He took out his mask from his pocket and put it on "Only if it wouldn't be a problem for the boss and the others."

Seiji seized the victory "Don't worry about that."

With that settled they both inhaled a deep breath, getting themselves ready for the dense night.


	7. Part of You 7

~~~Next Morning at School~~~

There was still time for the first class to start so Matsukawa was chatting with Iwaizumi on the corridor. Hanamaki almost walked pass them, totally dozed off. Matsukawa noticed him "Morning, Hanamaki"

Hanamaki's eyes were fixed at somewhere and looking totaly blank but he still stopped and mumbled "Morning Matsukawa."

Iwaizumi found the situation awkward and asked "Couldn't you find our phone yesterday?"

Hanamaki seemed hyped up and exited his daze "No, I found it, thank God!" he then lowered his head again slightly.

Iwaizumi "Then what is it?"

Hanamaki seemed like he was in a dilemma. He pressed his lips together as if trying to stop himself from speaking.

Matsukawa seemed curious as well "Is there something the matter? You know you can talk to us right?"

Hanamaki finally stopped pressing his lips together and exhaled a long sigh. He spoke "I... I don't really know how to say this either. To be honest yesterday after I turned back and got my phone, I saw Oikawa on my way back." Hanamaki stopped to look at their faces.

After the slight hiatus Iwaizumi seemed pissed "You saw Oikawa? He said he was going home! Did he fucking lie to us-"

Iwaizumi was going to continue but Matsukawa stopped him, gesturing Hanamaki to keep going. Iwaizumi tried his best and calmed down. Hanamaki lowered his head and spoke thoughtfully "I'm not sure if I should be telling this to you. But... I think you should know as well. I'm sorry Oikawa" He inhaled a breath and continued with determination this time "I-I saw him go to a bar."

Matsukawa spoke this time "A bar? We're still underage, was he even allowed inside?"

Hanamaki scratched his chin "No. It was't that he was allowed, it seems... he's working there."

Both Matsukawa and Iwaizumi took their time to process. They were bewildered and lost at words. Hanamaki continued "I also saw that person we saw on our way back from practice a while back. The tall one with the piercings."

Iwaizumi lifted his brows, his brain was working at a rapid speed and it was starting to give him several headaches "So that's what he meant by the part-time job..." When he got a hold of the situation he was enraged "I'll fucking beat him down for forcing Oikawa like that and then I'll also beat the shit out of Oikawa for ever working there"

Hanamaki closed his eyes for a while and then he opened them again, he spoke firmly "Thats not all."

Both Matsukawa and Iwaizumi lifted their heads in unision with the sudden change of his tone. Hanamaki checked their surroundings before coming closer to them and whispering in a voice only they could hear "It was a gay bar."

Both of their eyes grew rapidly wide and they looked at Hanamaki's determined eyes. Hanamaki then told them everything he heard from Oikawa and Seiji's conversation. Once it was over both males were still stiff from the shock. Iwaizumi was the first one to speak "M-maybe there's a misunderstanding?"

Hanamaki shook is head "There was a sign that said it was a gay bar, I also peeked inside before I left and I'm pretty sure if I've seen a gay bar before, it would be like that."

Matsuwaka "So there is no doubt about it."

Hanamaki noded. Iwaizumi seemed like he was thinking a hundred things at once but he managed to speak "But just because he works at a gay bar doesn't necessarily mean he is gay, right?"

Hanamaki scratched his chin "Well, thats true."

Iwaizumi "So Friday, they are meeting?"

Hanamaki look at his eyes, figuring out what was coming next "Seems like it."

Iwaizumi "Then how about we go too?"

Matsukawa sighed "Iwaizumi, I want to know whats going on too but we can't just get into a gay bar. We can't get into any bars at all actually because we are underaged."

Iwaizumi "So what? Oikawa's underaged too but he's even working there. We don't seem underaged from afar. Besides Hanamaki just said there will be a costume party. We won't get caught."

Matsukawa wasn't convinced "So we're even gonna wear costumes?"

Hanamaki fidgeted his fingers and spoke "I actually want to learn more about the situation as well. So I'll go if you are."

Matsukawa sighed again, a give up sigh this time "What time? And where is this bar?"

Hanamaki seemed alert "I, uh, don't know the time actually. B-but I know where it is! It's around 20-30 minutes distance. I'm sure I can walk you there with no problem"

Iwaizumi looked at him in disbelief "You don't know what time they'll meet?"

Matsukawa interrupted "Well, its probably around 8 in the evening though."

Iwaizumi turned to him and lifted his brows. Matsukawa "The practice ends around 7, right? So he can only make it there by 8 considering he'll have to stop by home." he stopped for a second before continuing "besides.. that explains all those times he was in a hurry when the practice took longer than usual."

Iwaizumi understood his reasons, they did make sense and even if thir meeting time was actually later than 8, it still wouldn't make a big difference. It was better to go early than late "So we'll go there at 8 p.m?"

Hanamaki "It would be better if we met at 7.30 p.m. I'm good with remembering routes but he sure took a lot of alleyways."

Iwaizumi exhaled angrily "Are you sure you can take us there?"

Hanamaki "I will! I-"

Matsukawa elbowed him, interrupting his speach. They heard a certain voice right after "Yahho~ Good morning Mattsun, Makki, Iwa-chan!"

'Uwaa, he has such big dark circles around his eyes. He must've worked until late' Hanamaki thought. Iwaizumi told that fact out loud "Shittykawa, whats with your eyes? And don't say you watched tv until late again."

Oikawa took a step back sensing Iwaizumi's anger, it wasn't the first time he was angry at him but this time it felt a little different, like he was truly enraged "I just couldn't sleep well thats all. Don't be so mad Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi looked at his childhood friends eyes. He knew he was lying to him but he couldn't find any sign, not in his words and not in his eyes. He somehow felt disappointed in himself. He always thought he could see through Oikawa but after what he learned today and now with the fact that Oikawa was lying to his face, he felt flustured. He pressed further "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Oikawa shrugged "No reason. I just couldn't"

Iwaizumi wasn't going to let go without hearing a reason "Don't lie to me Trashykawa. You're not one to just stay up late with no reason when you have practice the day after."

Oikawa stiffened and to their surprise, his ears flushed slightly "I- I watched a movie Tamaki-chan suggested. But it turned out to be a horror movie... Can you believe it?! I'm not so good with horror movies. S-so it took me a while to sleep. Are you satisfied now?" He turned his eyes away like he felt ashamed.

Iwaizumi didn't break the eye contact with him for one second, searching for a clue. He found none. Iwaizumi felt so desperate, he felt like crying. If Hanamaki didn't tell them what happened, he would believe Oikawa with no suspicions. "Which movie?"

Hanamaki was already alert, he nudged him from behind, signalling him to stop. Oikawa answered casually "Its 'A Quiet Place'. I couldn't even watch it till the end yet I was so scared to make a noise or sleep." He folded his arms over his chest "I definetely don't recommend it so don't watch it. Besides how can a girl recommend that kind of movie, it was so scary!"

Iwaizumi did his best and hid his feelings "If you know its a horror movie then don't watch it idiot."

Oikawa sounded like a spoiled child "I thought it was just a thriller."

The bell rang. Hanamaki and Matsukawa went to their classes and Oikawa and Iwaizumi took their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers~~ I really like writing Iwaoi stuff... It's an obsession tbh😂 I hope you're enjoying the story~♡ Please comment so that I'd know what you're thinking about or if I did something wrong😓 and if you liked the story please leave kudos, they are really precious to me. They light up my mood and keep me going 😊


	8. Part of You 8

During that day the three of the boys observed Oikawa's every move, especially Iwaizumi. He was constantly monitorizing Oikawa, searching for something, anything. But nobody could sense anything different in his behaviors except for the fatigue. Iwaizumi got more and more angry as the time passed. And even at the practice he was always finding a reason to yell at him. No matter how much Matsukawa and Hanamaki silently tried to hush him his anger was like a mine ready to explode at any contact. When the practice was over and they were heading home Oikawa whined to Iwaizumi "Iwa-chan you were so aggressive today, did something happen?"

Iwaizumi turned to him with an annoyed look "Ha?! I wasn't aggressive, you're the one who needs his eyes checked for thinking that!"

Oikawa pointed at him and shouted with a high pitched voice "That! Thats what I'm talking about! You're aggressive for sure. And you've been like that since the morning. So something really happened?"

Iwaizumi refrained himself. Oikawa was smart, he knew that and he was also aware he couldn't hide his irritation at all. So instead of denying it he spoke even more pissed and stepped closer to hit his head "I got out of the bed on the wrong side. You have a problem with that?!"

Oikawa lifted his arms defensively and backed away "Uwaah, okay okay. I didn't ask, I didn't ask anything."

Matsukawa smoothly changed the subject "Oikawa, you used to stay longer for self training almost everyday. But I don't see you do that anymore." This wasn't a question, he simply stated the truth.

Oikawa shrugged "Yeah, I have a partime job so thats only natural, isn't it? I'm taking some day offs though, since my dad returned." Oikawa knew he had to somehow find an excuse to the times he was gone. He had already thought of every possible question and prepared related answers. But he still slightly furrowed his brows, he felt like he was being asked questions that would corner him so much today.

Even though it was so slight and only lasted for milliseconds, the three boys didn't miss that furrow. How could they, they've been waiting, searching for a sign since the morning. Iwaizumi stiffened and locked his eyes to Oikawa's face. He surely saw it. But if he wasn't paying extra attention there was no way he would notice, hell even if he did notice by chance he'd just think it was an illusion. When Oikawa didn't get the reaction he thought he would, he lifted his head to look at them. They shrugged it off immidiately but Oikawa sensed their looks. Hanamaki broke the silence "Part time job? Since when do you have a part time job?"

Oikawa was internally very tense at the moment. Something definetely happened and Oikawa didn't like it. But it would be for his disadvantage if he were to press further. He wasn't going to show his internal struggle, so he just lifted his head up and grinned with pride "Well, I am a super hardworking person as you all know. So I got a part time job to make money out of it"

Matsukawa "Where are you working?"

Oikawa turned to him and pressed his index finger to his lips with a playful grin "It's a secret~"

Iwaizumi was annoyed so he spoke without thinking "Why the hell would you keep it a secret? Its because its actually something lame, isn't it?" when his brain picked up with his mouth he stiffened but did his best not to show it.

Oikawa answered in a matter of fact tone "Lame? That word doesn't exist in my dictionary. As to why it is a secret, isn't it obvious Iwa-chan. To keep my fans away of course!"

Iwaizumi mocked "What fans? Aren't you getting above yourself?"

Oikawa laughed "Of course, I can't expect Iwa-chan to understand, can I? Since no girl would ever look at you~"

Iwaizumi punched his stomach "Oikawaaaaa, do you want to die, huh?!"

Oikawa exclaimed "Iwa-chan, that hurts, you're so mean!"

Matsukawa and Hanamaki held Iwaizumi's arms to keep him away from Oikawa, whom was at the moment stucking his tongue out to provoke him.

In the end, they all parted for their homes one by one.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next two days was fairly normal again. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki was still too conscious of Oikawa's every movement but they weren't as agitated as before. And it was finally Friday evening. When the practice was over Oikawa once again hurried before them. They all looked at the direction Oikawa left and then looked at each other. It seemed Matsukawa was right about their meeting time. They all left to their homes as well and got ready. They met at their promised meeting spot and departed. Hanamaki was dressed like a pirot, he had a fake earring on his left ear and a fake sword at his belt. Matsukawa combed his hair backwards only a couple strands were falling to his face. He had a long tailsuit with fake teeth which looked very very real, he was a vampire. Iwaizumi was wearing a slim-fit black shirt and black trousers, he also had a cloak whiches inside was purple and outside was black. He had a wooden wand stuck to his belt, he was a wizard. They didn't know what kind of a costume party it was so they played their cards safe. They were neighter too serious nor too casual. And every one of them had an eyemask. They couldn't afford getting caught trying to sneak into a bar while underage, but more importantly they couldn't afford getting caught by Oikawa.

They were silent as they walked. But after some time passed Matsukawa stopped in his track. Both Hanamaki and Iwaizumi looked at him with questioning faces. Matsukawa sighed before he spoke "Oikawa is working at a gay bar."

Hanamaki "Uhh, yeah?"

Matsukawa slightly lifted his head to look at them both and said what everyone was obviously avoiding to face "He is probably gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I particularly liked writing this chapter😊 I hope you're enjoying the story~💕


	9. Part of You 9

Iwaizumi stiffened "We don't know that for sure yet."

Matsukawa "Even though we keep thinking that way, he probably is. And I want to know what will you do when you are certain."

Hanamaki slightly lowered his head, he understood Matsukawa's concern "I... I don't really think that would make a difference for me whether or not he is homosexual." he then looked at Iwaizumi under his eyebrows. Matsukawa turned his head towards him too.

Iwaizumi stayed still for a second and let his hair shadow his eyes. What would he do? He wasn't certain if he could keep acting Oikawa the same like Hanamaki. Oikawa was his childhood friend, the person he played with since the beginning, the person who's always with him. Oikawa was his best friend. But learning something like this...

Matsukawa frowned and closed his eyes, he practically yelled "Oikawa is Oikawa!"

Iwaizumi jerked and lifted up his head, he was caught by surprise by Matsukawa's unusual angry-ish voice. Matsukawa opened his eyes and made eye contact with his "I know this was a shock to you to suddenly learn something like this. And I know it must've effect you more since you are childhood friends. But he didn't become gay yesterday. He was probably conscious of his sexuality for a long time. He is who you thought he was last week. If you are going to change your behaviour towards him or you will look down on him because of this, we should turn back right now."

Iwaizmi's mouth hang open from shock. Matsukawa took a couple steps closer and pressed "Do you think he is disgusting? Abhorrent?"

Hanamaki tried to interrupt them "Matsu-", but Matsukawa took another step and continued with determination "Do you think he is lame?"

Iwaizumi stopped and blinked a couple of times. He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. So this was about what he said earlier. He spoke sternly this time "I don't." That was an answer to all three questions.

Matsukawa didn't back away, he was still looking at Iwaizumi's eyes intensely. Hanamaki's patience was running out. His left furrow twitched and he harshly put his hands between them and pushed their faces away from each other "That's enough!" He looked at Matsukawa "I understand your concern. Honestly I wanted to ask the same question too. But he said he don't, didn't he. So stop already."

Matsukawa groaned "I heard what he said. But I want to be certain that we are not doing something that would effect Oikawa badly. If we are, I rather not know anything at all."

Hanamaki sighed and turned to Iwaizumi "Are we?"

Iwaizumi "Huh?"

Hanamaki "Are we doing a bad thing for Oikawa?"

Iwaizumi understood what he meant. He actually didn't really know himself as well. At that moment he only wanted to know the truth so he gave an evasive answer "I said I don't think of him badly"

Matsukawa didn't say anything more and averted his gaze. Hanamaki closed his eyes and exhaled tiredly "Huuh I sometimes feel like I'm babysitting because of you, you know?"

They didn't answer. The tense aura was dissipied and they continued their walk.

After some time Iwaizumi spoke "Hey Hanamaki, are you sure this is the right path? I feel like we're going to end up at an illegal warehouse rather than a bar."

Matsukawa looked at him with suspicion too. Hanamaki "Yes, yes it's the right way. Can't you just trust me for God's sake."

They walked for another 10 minutes and at the end they surely found the bar. It was a little past 8 p.m. Iwaizumi "We're late though."

Hanamaki explained with pride "That's because I used a different path then before. We could've bump into Oikawa if we used the same route, right?"

Matsukawa "You're really good with rotations."

Hanamaki wasn't going to tell them he did a little exploring of the area beforehand. He only smiled with pride.

They looked around, examining the atmosphere and trying to take a look inside. There were all kinds of guys with costumes inside the bar. Some even came half naked. The music wasn't as loud as they expected but there were people with drinks everywhere, laughing, chatting, making noise. There was also a little girl dressed up as the little red standing by the entrance with an emotionless face. They see two boys salute her slightly before entering. Iwaizumi whispered "Why is there a kid here? It's very inconvenient, how can they allow this?!"

Just as Hanamaki was about to answer he saw Matsukawa stiffen. He touched their shoulders and pointed. When they looked at the direction, they froze. What they had eyes on was a male, wearing the black cat costume with a trenchcoat folded in his arm. The costume wrapped up his body perfectly, showing how well build his body was. All his muscles was spot on, never too much and the glossy fabric made the outfit look even hotter. There was a tail on his back and cat ears on his head. The male wore a choker that looks like a collar and a black mask to cover his eyes. He looked so... "Sexy"

They turned to the owner of the voice to see a guy in an Ironman suit, his suit was made differently so his chest was half open. He was standing with a guy in Thor costume. He was looking at the males body with such lecherous eyes, Iwaizumi felt anger welling up inside of him but Matsukawa held his arm and stopped him. He 'tch'ed and turned his attention elsewhere.

Hanamaki came to his senses "Is that... Oikawa?"

Matsukawa confirmed "Mn."

Hanamaki was speechless "Oh my..."

They silently walked closer to the entrance but were still far enough to be unnoticed. Oikawa was fastwalking until he saw the little red and he suddenly exclaimed "Hana-chan!"

Hana looked up to see who was calling for him and then his usually expressionless face slightly brightened up "Waka! You came."

Oikawa jumped on him and hugged "I didn't know you were coming today. Ah it's been so long, I missed you~"

Hana smiled "I just returned from vacation. I was originally gonna start Monday. But Seiji asked me to help out today."

Oikawa seemed surprised "Huh? Wait Then are you here because we both got day off? Hana I'm so sorry for making you start early. You're probably very tired already. Even though I told Seiji to not make things difficult for others..."

Hana stated coldly "I didn't come for Seiji. I couldn't care less for him to be honest. He said you were back and wanted to take this day off, thats why I came. Besides I really wanted to see you again." He smiled then.

Oikawa "Thank you, Hana-chan. I didn't know he asked you for help or else I definitely wouldn't accept drinking with him today."

Hana "Don't mention it." He then took a step backwards and winked "You're looking sexy black cat. I guess I should be extra careful for the hungry wolves not to catch you today."

Oikawa smiled "O-ho~, I'll be counting on you then. You're looking as cute as always so you better be careful for the 'wolves' after you too, little red."

Hana smiled again "But I actually think you would be a gorgeous prince too, Waka"

Oikawa winked this time "Then that wouldn't be a costume would it? Since I'm always a prince."

Hana chuckled. Some huge man dressed up as Batman came outside from the bar and made a shocked expression "Did Hana just chuckle? Did he really chuckle just now?!"

Hearing the voice, Hana's face returned to its emotionless self once more, he looked at Seiji's fake shocked face "How can your face get uglier everyday is a mystery even to the best scientists."

Seiji "What?! I'm not ugly, I'm one hot piece of cake alright!" He then turned to Oikawa "Right Wa...ka" his voice silented down. He seemed dazed off as he was looking at Oikawa's outfit.

Hana rolled his eyes and hit his head "You're drooling, disgusting."

Seiji still seemed in trance but he wiped his mouth and gestured Oikawa to get in "I already got our table. After you, handsome."

Oikawa grimaced but still walked inside after waving Hana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa would be such a hottie in a black cat costume😍 I really wanted to draw him in one but I got no time with exams coming up😭 Wish me luck with my exams please, I need it🤧
> 
> I also hope you're enjoying the story~ 🥰


	10. Part of You 10

Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi got inside the bar with no problems. They were surprised at how crowded the bar was. Hanamaki spotted Oikawa and Seiji's table immidiately and sat at a table across from theirs. They were close enough to hear them clearly even in this noise. Matsukawa gave him a thumbs up and Hanamaki returned the gesture with a grin. Iwaizumi looked at all the costumed guys around the bar and couldn't help but speak up "I told you we could dress up as animals. I wanted to be a dinasour!"

Hanamaki gasped "Wha- I can't believe you're still at that..." he shook his head, he lifted his brows and continued mockingly "I remember you also said Oikawa would dress up as an alien."

Iwaizumi grumpled but stayed quiet. After a couple seconds he spoke again "Are we just gonna ignore the little girl at the entrance?"

Matsukawa spoke in a matter of fact tone "Well, at first I thought that was a little girl too but I think thats a boy and also he's probably older than us."

Iwaizumi nearly choked on air "H-huh? No way!"

Hanamaki elbowed him as a signal to keep his voice low and then spoke "They did adress to him as a 'he' so I think Matsukawa's right. I wouldn't know about the age though, he sure looks young."

Matsukawa shrugged "It was just a speculation. It might be wrong."

Iwaizumi was about to continue the conversation but they saw a waiter dressed all green with a bow and arrows at his back coming towards them. They were about to panic but luckily the waiter stopped at Oikawa's table. They heard Seiji speak "Oh look Waka, Haruki dressed as Eros!"

Haruki seemed panicked "Eh? N-no I'm n-"

Seiji didn't let him speak "Oh Eros the great, please shoot one of your arrows towards my companion here and make him fall in love with me so we can live happily ever aft-"

Haruki's face turned crimson red and he hit the empty tray he was holding to Seiji's head full force with a loud *bang* "I'm not Eros, I'm Robin Hood!" He seemed so flustered he had tears on the corners of his eyes.

Oikawa kicked Seiji's leg "Hey don't bully Haruki-san!" He then turned to Haruki with a warm smile "Don't mind him Haruki-san. Your Robin Hood costume looks great, I really liked it!"

Iwaizumi was astonished after seeing Oikawa giving that stranger one of his rare genuine smiles.

Haruki brightened up and smiled back to him "What would you like to drink Waka-chan? The usual?"

Oikawa held his chin in thought "Hmmm I can't decide... Well, I like to start fast, so the usual is fine."

Haruki grinned and turned arround to give the order "Copy that"

Seiji called out to him "Hey, what about me? I want a strawberry Daiquiry"

Haruki only turned his head halfway to him with a dark aura and answered gloomily "I'll get you a Bloody Mary."

Seiji felt a shiver down his spine and trembled. Oikawa laughed at him "You shouldn't have messed with Haruki-san."

Hanamaki looked at them "What are we gonna order. If we all order something alcohol-free wouldn't it look odd."

Matsukawa shrugged "Why would we? Can't you tolarate alcohol?"

Hanamaki "It's not that, its because its illegal dummy."

Matsukawa "We're already doing something illegal by being here. Lets just order soft cocktails. I don't wanna draw any attention."

Iwaizumi "Fine by me." So they gave their orders to the Robin Hood waiter Haruki as well.

Their orders arrived. Haruki put down a transparent liquid with one big round ice in front of Oikawa and a red liquid in front of Seiji. He then walked towards their table to give them their orders. Seiji whined "I can't believe he really brought me Bloody Mary as a start!"

Oikawa "You dug your own pit." He then gulped down the glass in one go and caught Haruki's sleeve then he put the glass back in the tray before he left. Haruki seemed surprised for a moment but then he smiled "Second coming right up"

Oikawa gave him one of his warmest smiles, making Iwaizumi go dizzy.

Seiji watched his actions for some time and then his expression turned serious. He looked at his face, examined his features carefully. Oikawa didn't say anything at first but he couldn't stand it after a while "What?"

Seiji lowered his head "How've you been."

Oikawa tried to pass off the seriously asked question "I've been fine."

Seiji drew a sigh and decided not to press further just yet "Okay."

There was silence so Seiji spoke once more "How's your mom?"

Oikawa's features froze. He drank the rest of his drink and he hand gestured Haruki, saying he wanted one more. He spoke when his drink was switched "I don't know. She's gone"

Seiji seemed shocked and puzzled at the same time. He was trying to understand what that meant "Is she... dead?"

Oikawa jerked his head up "What? No! Don't just kill people as you please idiot!"

He hit Seiji's arms repeatedly until Seiji held his arms to stop him "I got it, I'm sorry! Its because of the way you say it dumbass! I don't understand a thing."

Oikawa pouted but after a couple seconds he still spoke "She was taken to a care house."

Seiji was caught by surprised "Oh..."

Silence once more. Oikawa broke it this time "It seems she told the doctors that we were living alone together and asked to be taken to a care house herself. The doctor said it was because she didn't want to burden me."

Seiji knew how hard this must've been for him, he tried to cheer him a little "She was a good mother. She wanted you to live your life freely."

Oikawa finished his drink and spoke with a hoarse voice "Maybe... but I can't help but think that maybe it was because I was't good enough. Maybe if I was-"

Seiji took his hands in his "Its not that. You already know its not. Its because she saw how hard it was for you. You barely had any time to sleep, let alone having free time. Even I couldn't bear seeing you like that, how could your mother? She protected his son the best way she could, she took away your burden of taking care of her."

Oikawa rejected "But I didn't ask for that! I've never once saw her as a burden."

Seiji's voice was soft "You may not, but she did. You would go to school in the morning and then to volleyball training right after and when it was over you would come to the bar and work until midnight. And in this overwhelmingly tiring tempo you would make time to look after your mother, cook breakfast and dinner, clean the house, do the laundry, do the dishes... you did everything by yourself. Just watching you was exhausting and you lived like that for more than a year. I really admire your strength."

Oikawa laughed bitterly at the last sentece "What strength? I don't have that kinda thing. Besides I wasn't exactly alone either"

Seiji shook his head "You're selling yourself so low when you're actually priceless... And yes I was there to accompany you but I couldn't even be there for you half of the day."

Oikawa smiled genuinely "That was enough. At home, I had my mom and at school I had Iwa-chan. So having you the rest of the day was more than I could ask for. And you knew whole of me so being with you and never having to pretend was really soothing. Thats why back then, I didn't feel lonely at all."

Iwaizumi jerked at the mention of his name. They were all dazed and trying to process the information they learned. His mother was at a care house? Wasn't she at home with his father right now? That Seiji guy said Oikawa had to look after her too. And he also said he was alone... Then what about his father? There were all sorts of thoughts rushing into their minds and they were unable to answer any of them so they just sat there dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while, I had important exams😢 They're finally over and I'm a free person again, so I'll try to update as usual😆
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story~~♡


	11. Part of You 11

Oikawa and Seiji both drank some more and their cheeks were slightly flushed. When Oikawa's drink was finished he ordered another "Oh, Haruki-san, I don't want a dry whiskey this time. Can you give me a Cosmopolitan?"

Haruki nodded his head and left. Seiji "You still stick with the classics, huh?"

Oikawa grinned and shook his empty glass "I like the classics"

Seiji looked at his flushed face "You really seem like you lost your high tolerance. Still, not bad though. Good call not ordering another sec. The night only just begun, I don't want you to go completely wasted again." he winked at him mockingly.

Oikawa made a sour face "I already told you it was your fault last time. I couldn't even count how many times you refilled my drink! I had a horrible headache the next day thanks to you..."

Seiji "Sorry sorry ahahah"

Haruki took Oikawa's empty glass and put down the Cosmopolitan with a smile. Oikawa thanked him and took the drink in his hand. He lowered his head a little in thought. His mind was still lingering on their conversation earlier. He bit his lower lip and spoke with a low, hesitant voice "Do you think it was my fault?"

Seiji lifted his eyebrows "What was?"

Oikawa inhaled and lifted his head just enough to look at Seiji in the eye "My mom... Do you think it was my fault she had Alzheimer?"

Iwaizumi gasped and Hanamaki whispered "So she had Alzheimer..."

Seiji raised his voice "What are you talking about? How can it possibly be your fault?!"

Oikawa looked at his hands "I- I... M-maybe if I wasn't like this... If I was normal..."

Seiji seemed to loose his temper "If you were normal? What, do you think you're abnormal because you're gay? Then you think all of us here are abnormal too?"

Oikawa stuttered "N-no thats not... thats not what I meant."

Matsukawa declared "Confirmed, he is gay." Hanamaki hushed him "Shh, don't talk, we won't hear them." Iwaizumi was looking at them with in a daze. His mind was so slow in processing today.

Seiji drew a sigh to clear his head and looked at Oikawa's eyes. Oikawa scratched his cheek and spoke apologetically "I saw my dad."

Seiji's eyes went cold "What? When?"

Oikawa "Umm... When my mom was taken to the care house, he had to come back for some paperwork. Don't be mad, okay?"

Seiji crossed his arms "It depends. Spit it out."

Oikawa clenched his fists as he remembered his fathers sharp words and loathed look "H-he told me that it was my fault. He said that mom got sick because of the stress of taking care of a... a fag like me alone."

Seiji's eyes widened and he bursted in anger "HAAA?! That fucking asshole! I'll fucking find him and-"

Oikawa interrupted calmly "Seiji, he is still my father."

Seiji shook Oikawa's shoulders "How can you be so calm? He is the same dickhead that left you and your mom alone when you were 6, saying you disgusted him. And coming back after so many years, just saying these... That fucking twat doesn't even deserve to be called human!"

°°°Oikawa's mind drifted back Back to when he was 6. He felt the slap of his father on his cheek once more. That was how everything started to unfold. Back then, even though it was actually clear as day, Oikawa was too young to understand his sexual orientation. He didn't even know there was such a thing... but his parents understood he was gay. His father was always scolding him, he even hit him sometimes and his mother would always stop him from going forward. The difference was, that day, his father totally lost his temper. It started with a slap but his eyes were dark, they seemed vicious. When his mother tried to interrupt, he simply pushed her aside and hit him again. Oikawa was squirming on the ground as he was beating him, his eyes were shady. He was filled with nothing but malicious thoughts towards him. He whispered "you filthy freak" he swinged "you sicken me" he swinged once more "I can't stand looking at that loathful face of yours" this time he swinged with full force and aimed for Oikawa's bloodied face. Just as Oikawa closed his eyes and waited for the impact, his mother threw herself in front of him. His fist encountered with her mouth and her lip ripped. Blood gushed out and that angered his father more. He warned "Step aside." His mother asked "What are you going to do?". His father spoke again "This has gone for far too long. Its time to end it" and he extended his arm to catch Oikawa but his mother pushed him "No! I won't let you touch my son." His father slapped her once more "How can you still call this fagot your son! If you don't hand him over now I will leave both of you here to rot!" His mother looked at his father with bitter but determined eyes. His father yelled "You-!" He then looked at Oikawa behind her and he narrowed his eyes, the execration was visible in his eyes "You're nothing but an abomination. This is because you're so disgusting I can't even look at you. It's all your fault. Remember that."... and after that day, he only saw his father once, which was when he came back for the paperwork 2 years ago.°°°

Oikawa shook his head to dissipate the depressing memories and responded, his look was still calm but his voice cracked as he spoke "I think he may be right."

Seiji's hands stopped shaking Oikawa. He blinked a couple times, trying to understand whether he was serious or not. But sadly, his eyes were solemn. Seiji spoke bitterly "Oikawa... Thats a disease. It can't possibly be your fault. He was just babbling nonsense."

Oikawa fended "I'm not saying that she got sick only because of me. I also know this disease has genetic factors and etcetera. What I'm saying is... my father leaving her and then raising me up alone, me being... different. These were all probably so hard for her and stressed her very much. So she probably got sick way earlier than she should have."

Seiji pressed his palm to his forehead. He couldn't understand this boy sometimes. He was clearly the victim in this story but he always found fault at himself... That stupid father of his didn't help either. He grumbled "Stop trying to put the blame on yourself every single time. She got sick and thats all to it. It was not your fault. Do you understand?"

Oikawa wasn't convinced but he didn't want to carry on with this so he silently nodded. Seiji drew a sign and ruffled his hear softly "You fucking brat"

Oikawa chuckled. His mood seemed a little better. Though it might be because he finished his Cosmopolitan and ordered another. Seiji "Waka-chan~ You're drunk, you know?"

Oikawa grinned widely "Maybe a little" he then slightly lifted himself up from the chair and closed the distance between their faces to a few inches. He stopped and looked at Seijis face intensely. Seiji tensed up but didn't move. He lowered his eyes and his eyes were fixed on Oikawa's lips, he gulped visibly "H- Hey... Waka-chan?"

Oikawa suddenly backed away and sat back, he giggled "You seem pretty drunk youself, Seiji-san~"

Hearing Oikawa's seductive tone Seiji's mind clicked and he suddenly held Oikawa's collar and pulled him, with his other hand he held his chin and caressed Oikawa's lips. They were so close that he could feel Oikawa's soft breathes on his lips. He spoke with a dangerous tone "Are you trying to provoke me, Waka-chan?"

Oikawa was astonished, he stood still for a couple seconds and then his eyes widened. He pushed Seiji's hand and backed away. Seiji didn't pull harder and let him have his way. Oikawa shrugged it off and laughed "You're so easy to manupulate hahaha"

Seiji 'Tsch'ed "Don't play me like this Waka-chan. I am still your ex boyfriend... and you are very vulnerable right now. What are you gonna do if I can't restrain myself huh?"

Oikawa snickered and he said with full faith "But I trust you."

Seiji looked at his innocent eyes, he felt his heart warming up. He smiled and pinched his nose and warned "Don't tease me too much, or I won't take responsibility for the outcome"

Seiji knew Oikawa saw him as a very close friend and he trusted him with all his heart. He returned these feelings of course but that wasn't all. And those extra feelings he had were always messing with his head, preventing him from thinking straight. He wanted to confess... Even though he knew Oikawa's feelings, even though he knew Oikawa had somebody else in his heart, he still selfishly wanted to confess. He decided as he inhaled a deep breath and spoke solemnly "Waka... Can you hear me out?"


	12. Part of You 12

Oikawa could feel the dizzyness the drinks gave him. But he sensed his serious aura and raised his head to look at him "Yes?"

Seiji glanced at Oikawa's red cheeks, he could tell by one look that he was drunk. He was in fact one step away from going completely wasted and if he were to confess then, it would make no sense since Oikawa tends to get childish and don't remember what happened the next day. If he wanted to confess today, this was his only chance. That sluggish smile plastered on his face was so cute and his lips seemed so silky. He gulped down "I've been meaning to tell you something."

Oikawa moved his face closer to hear better. Seiji understood his motive and pushed the table to the side and pulled his chair closer to him. Close enough for their knees to touch and continued "Please listen to me till the end, will you?"

Oikawa knew something was coming and he knew he was not gonna like it but he still nodded. He seemed a little sobered now. Seiji touched Oikawa's hand but he didn't hold it "I like you."

Oikawa furrowed his brows. He didn't seem surprised "Seiji-"

Seiji put his finger to Oikawa's lips to shush him "I know I'm disturbing you but please, let me finish."

Oikawa was uneasy 'How can I get mad at him if he keeps pleading me like that' he thought. He obeyed and stayed silent. Seiji looked warmly at him "I know you knew this. I wasn't exactly trying to hide it either. In the past... when we were boyfriends, I know that wasn't out of love. That was only because we made a deal. Back then, I wanted sex and you wanted a companion so we simply dated to provide each others needs. Even though it didn't exactly go as planned" he smiled.

He caressed Oikawa's cheek and continued "After we started dating, after getting to know you better I had these... different feelings. I didn't care when we did whatever you wanted instead of mine, seeing you happy was enough. I didn't care when you broke our deal because what I wanted was just to be with you. I wanted to be by your side all the time. I didn't realize what it was until it was too late... when I did, I couldn't gather enough courage to tell you." He clenched his fists "And before I know it you were gone."

Seiji gently held Oikawa's hand "I... I know you don't like me that way. I also know you already have someone else in your heart. I'm not asking you to let him go and like me instead, I just... I just want you to let me keep being with you. Even if you call out for his name in your sleep, I won't..."

Seiji felt like there was a giant rock in his throat that he couldn't gulp down. He managed to speak with a hoarse voice "I promise I won't ever make you upset, and if you ever want to go away I won't say a word... I just... want to be with you..." He lifted Oikawa's hand and kindly rubbed it to his cheek, he then raised his amber eyes and locked them to Oikawa's "Am I no good?"

Oikawa lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind his hairs shadow. He stayed silent for a while. He knew his answer, he just couldn't find it in his heart to say it out loud. He chewed on his lower lip. He knew what he had to do eventually, delaying the answer would only give Seiji more hope and make it worse. He lifted his head and his expression spoke for itself. Seiji backed away a little but his hand holding Oikawa's tightened. He spoke with the last bits of hope "Why? You dated girls too right? I know you didn't feel anything for them but you still dated. Why not me?"

Oikawa squeezed his hand too "I dated them because I didn't feel anything for them. I didn't care for them. I just said 'okay' when they asked me out then wait for them to get bored and go away. But you... you're different. I deeply care for you Seiji. Even if I don't like you the way you want me to, I still love you very much. That's why I can't date you knowing your emotions. I can't do this to you, or to myself."

Seiji looked down but he didn't seem defeated "Is it because of that boy? Are you still in love with him?"

Oikawa's eyes narrowed, he answered honestly "I am. But that isn't the only reason. I just explained it to you, didn't I?"

Seiji "He is straight and you know it. No matter how strong your love is, it won't be mutual." He knew he was being cruel but these were the facts and he needed Oikawa to understand that.

Oikawa close his eyes "I know that Seiji. You don't have to remind me."

Seiji sighed "Then I have a propose."

Oikawa lifted his head with curiosity "What? You have more?"

Seiji smiled "Marry me?"

Oikawa looked at him blankly, he couldn't understand what he was saying for a second. After the hiatus he bursted "Marry you?! I just rejected your offer to date and you're asking me to marry you? Is there something wrong with your brain?" He was caught off guard. He didn't expect his propose to actually be a 'propose'.

Seiji couldn't hold his laughter after Oikawa's explosion "Pfft- I'm serious though, just hear me out."

Oikawa "No! My answer is no and there is no gay marrige in Japan and moreover I'm fucking underage!"

Seiji patted his shoulder with his free hand "Hear. Me. Out."

Oikawa yelled "WHAT?" he immidiately realized his high pitched voice and the looks they recieved. He covered his eyes with his hand and then extended two of his fingers in front of his eyes to look at Seiji "What..?"

Seiji started speaking with a calm voice "I know now that no matter what I say, you will still wait for him to answer your feelings. I... I understand that. I really do... So how about after you graduate, if he still hasn't responded to you, we marry?"

Oikawa was flustered "Wha- whats the point in this... No Seiji, no. Why do you even want to marry so much?"

Seiji responded solemnly "Because I don't want anybody else to get you. I keep thinking that someday, you will surely find a partner to spend your time with and because you are this stubborn you will never reveal your sexual orientation and just marry a girl"

Oikawa was stunned "... marry a girl?"

Seiji "Just answer this one question for me honestly; would you like to spend your life with someone who you can never love or feel any affection towards and always hiding who you are, pretending to be someone you're not. Or would you like to spend your life with someone who knows everything about you, whom you don't have to pretend with and who even accepts that you love another person. I promise I won't complain if you keep loving that person even if we marry. So please, Oikawa... answer me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I debated myself for a long time about whether or not I should write Seiji's proposal. But it kept happening in my mind repeatedly and it happened for so many times I just had to write it to free my mind🙄 also I actually like Seiji so writing this chapter is hitting me on the feels :'( 
> 
> Thank you very much who reads, votes and comments my story~~ They are very meaningful to me. I appreciate all and every single one of them💕 I hope you're enjoying the story~♡


	13. Part of You 13

Hanamaki "Am I hearing things or did that guy really just proposed him?"

Matsukawa "You've heard right."

Iwaizumi put together the only words in his mind that would make a logical sentence "What the hell?"

Matsukawa "Do you think he'll accept?"

Iwaizumi overcame his shock in a flash "What? Of course he won't. He keeps rejecting him can't you hear?"

Matsukawa pressed to his temples "He is but... It's a good deal actually."

Hanamaki "...yeah"

Iwaizumi "You think so too?!"

Hanamaki "Well, I don't know about that guy he likes but if he's straight then there is no future to it. That Seiji guy seems like he really loves him and Oikawa said it himself that he cared for him. I think considering he's homosexual, it's a much better option to choose Seiji and be himself rather than choosing a girl and living a lie."

Matsukawa nodded as approval. Iwaizumi scowled for a second to think and then he frowned but didn't say anything.

Oikawa freed his hand and cupped both Seiji's cheeks as he approached his face. Seiji could smell the alcohol from his breath. Oikawa's expression was so solemn he nearly forgot he was drunk.

Oikawa looked at the amber eyes for a couple seconds and declared "I will not marry."

Seiji jerked "What?"

Oikawa let go of his face and leaned back as he crossed his arms "You heard me. I won't marry."

Seiji's voice showed disbelief "So you choose to marry a girl to live as a person you are not?"

Oikawa "That's not what I said"

Seiji was dumbfounded "What do you mean?"

Oikawa explained "What I mean is... I've never even once thought about marrying a girl. Therefore, I will not marry."

Seiji was astonished "You... What? and if you're not going to marry a girl then you can marry me, right?"

Oikawa drew a quick sigh "I won't marry a girl because as you've said, I don't want to live like someone I'm not. And let me be clear about this, even if one day I were to have a friend that I'm really close with and share my secrets, I still wouldn't marry her. Do you want to know why?"

Seiji "Why?"

Oikawa smiled "Because she would be my friend. And I can not marry someone whom I consider a friend no matter how close we are." He held both Seiji's hands with tenderness "That is also the same reason why I can't marry you. I truly love you Seiji, you are very important to me. Thats why I can't do this. I'm sorry, I can neither answer your feelings nor can I marry you"

Seiji lowered his head, Oikawa made his defeat clear as a crystal. After some silence he spoke in a low voice "Okay... I'm sorry for forcing you and... I'm sorry, I know it was very mean when I said your love would never be mutual."

Oikawa separeted their hands "That's the truth so don't worry about it." He gestured Haruki and called out "Can I have a whiskey, neat please~"

Haruki gestured back "Sure thing"

Oikawa then turned back to him "Well, me, me, me... Why are we only talking about me? Lets talk about you too. What have you been up to?"

Seiji tried his best to hide his sadness and red eyes, he sneered "Same old, same old... Not a single thing changed in my life."

Oikawa "Ohh? Really? Have you visited your father?"

Seiji "No way I'd visit that old geezer. I have nothing to talk to him."

Oikawa snickered "You're what, 23 already and still not over your rebellious phase?"

Seiji "Tsch- I won't get out of this phase as long as the old man doesn't accept me for who I am. Well, I don't think his acceptence would mean anything though, its too late for anything to change now. He can shove his surname up his-"

Oikawa hurried to hush him "Okay! Stop now you meanie. I understand. So nothing's changed for real, huh?"

Seiji "Told you so."

Oikawa took a sip from his whiskey. Seiji grimaced "I still don't know how you drink that dry. I mean I can drink it solo too but only if I wanna get drunk fast or if I'm so drunk that I don't care whatever I drink. But you even start with that thing, its too hard."

Oikawa winked "Well, maybe I like it hard"

Iwaizumi nearly choked.

Seiji fake laughed "Ha ha ha. Very funny."

Oikawa grinned "I wanna get drunk fast too. And I want to do it with the least amount of drink possible so I can drink more later. Easy logic actually"

Seiji seemed like he was thinking of what he said "Heeh~ That surprisingly makes sense."

Oikawa swigged his drink grumbling "Tsch- Why am I all sobered? This is all your fault for giving me a serious talk" He looked around, he didn't see Haruki this time but there was another waiter with a very brave bunny outfit. He smirked and called for him "Heyy, bunny boy sempai~~"

He turned to their way with a surprised look "Yes..?" and then he saw who was calling him "Oh, Waka!" he then jogged their way and smiled "What can I do for you?"

Oikawa returned his smile "Can I get, hmm, 5 tequila shots please, Maki-chan?"

Seiji exclaimed "Wow wow wow, 5? Isn't it too much?"

Oikawa "It's gonna be cut from our salary anyway~"

Seiji grumbled "Thats not what I meant."

Maki snickered and left saying "Coming right up"

Oikawa grinned at Seiji as Maki put his drinks to the table and left. He pushed one of the shots in front of him "Let's drink up"

Seiji looked at his flushed face "Waka-chan, are you completely wasted?"

Oikawa stopped to think "Hmmm... nope. Not yet at least" he snickered

Seiji held the drink Oikawa offered him "You should introduce me with your friends sometime, you know?."

Oikawa's hand stopped just as the glass of drink touched his lip. He glared at Seiji for a second before drinking it up. Seiji "They seem like good people."

Oikawa "They are."

Seiji "So..? When can I meet them."

Oikawa "Oh I don't know, are you free at... never?"

Seiji sighed "But why can't I meet them?"

Oikawa mocked "You can figure it out yourself. I have faith in you."

Seiji "Come on. Are you seriously never gonna introduce me to them?"

Oikawa "I knew you could figure it out on your own."

Seiji exclaimed "Waka!"

Oikawa's patience was running out "What?!"

Seiji looked at his hands "You didn't tell any of them that you were gay?"

Oikawa "What do you think?"

Seiji "I think you should've"

Oikawa sneered "Of course. Experience speaks, since that went very well for you."

Seiji "Well, I can't choose my family but you chose your friends."

Oikawa "You won't let me drink in peace, will you?" He looked at Seiji's intact face and drew a sigh with exhaustion "Look, I left that side of me here. In fact, I buried it. Until you came and forced me to dig it out, that is" and he rolled his eyes.

Seiji "What... what are you talking about. It's not something you can just left behind, it's part of who you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ I honestly don't know if anyone's still reading this but I'll do my best to write it all nontheless😊 I hope you're enjoying the story💕


	14. Part of You 14

Oikawa "I didn't expect young master to understand."

Seiji seem hurt, he looked down at his hands. Oikawa realized that and exhaled "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that"

Seiji smiled bitterly "I know. I shouldn't have forced you, I knew this was a fragile topic for you. I guess I just wanted to be in more of your life"

Oikawa looked away from his eyes and gazed away for some time then grinned "Well, maybe I could introduce you to them. We can just tell them we met at my granparents village"

Seiji's smile dropped "Waka-"

Oikawa "I'm sure they'd believe that. That way you can meet"

Seiji "Waka... That's not the right way to do it."

Oikawa sighed "I won't tell them I'm gay Seiji."

Seiji "Why not? I'm not telling you to come out to your beloved Iwa-chan. I mean I do think you should tell him but I understand your fears. Still, even if you told one person it would make you feel much more at ease."

Iwaizumi lifted his head when he heard his name again but Hanamaki pressed it back down.

Oikawa "Look, I like my friends. I like the environment I'm in at school. I don't want any of this to change."

Seiji "Hmm so you like girls surrounding you with squeaks. Dating some random girl all the time?"

Oikawa shook his hand dismissingly "I told you, I only date them because I don't like it when they cry after I reject them. I accept and play along with them, eventually they get bored. It's less bothersome if they break up on their own."

Seiji "Do you like dating them or not?"

Oikawa "I'm neutral." Seiji lifted his eyebrows questioningly. Oikawa inhaled "Okay, okay. I can't say I like it. I mean come on, would they like it if they dated someone of the same sex? Or would you like it if you dated a girl?"

Seiji fake laughed laudly then stopped "Thats not even funny." Oikawa laughed too and nodded. Seiji continued "Then why do you keep doing something you don't like, Waka-chan?"

Oikawa closed his eyes in defeat. He knew Seiji wouldn't drop this topic if he didn't get a satisfying answer "Because I'm scared. I won't tell anyone, because I'm scared, Seiji. I'm scared of losing the peaceful environment around me, scared of losing my friends, scared of losing volley I'm scared of losing everything I have left."

Seiji looked at his sad eyes and felt his sorrow inside his own heart. He knew what it was like to loose everything you had in an instant, he understood him better than anyone. He spoke with a warm voice "I understand your fears. This is your decision so you should make it with your own heart. I only don't want to see you regret. Think of what's best for you. I'm sure your friends would understand if you came out to them."

Oikawa "Let's say they did. That doesn't change anything. What if I loose volleyball? It's all I have. It's the only thing I can do, the only thing I'm good at. I can't risk losing it, I won't."

Seiji shook is hand "Oh come on, if I know you, you've already told your coach. He already knows, doesn't he?"

Oikawa spoke in a matter of fact tone "He does know and he accepts it. He is a really good coach and a kind person." He lowered his eyes and his voice cracked "not everyone's like him"

Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi jerked their ears hearing the coach knew... They surely didn't expect that.

Seiji "See? I know not everyone is as openminded but that can't prevent you from playing volley, right? If the coach accept, what can anyone else say?"

Oikawa "What are you talking about? This is a team game Seiji. And I am the setter, the center of the team. If my teammates don't accept me, if they don't trust me the whole game collapse. Do you think they'd still let me play then? It's not enough for the coach to accept me. Even if one of the team members doesn't, it's over."

Seiji "But-"

Oikawa "Look, that's not all, okay. I won't come out and I don't want to talk about it any further."

Seiji acknowledged his defeat and didn't press any longer. He didn't ask what Oikawa wasn't telling him either. Even though he wanted to know, he respected Oikawa very much and could wait until he was ready to talk to him. They were very old friends, they knew each other better than anyone else but this was something Oikawa never told him before. He knew something happened to him, something related to volleyball but whenever the topic was close to that, Oikawa always seemed somehow broken. Seiji feared he would make it worse by reminding him more of his bad experience so he waited patiently for Oikawa to tell him on his own. He was still waiting for the day Oikawa would open up to him. But still, today wasn't that day. So he obeyed silently and stole one of the tequila shots from the remaining two and drunk it up. Oikawa exclaimed "Hey! You big thief, you owe us 6 more shots. The alcohol wore off again thanks to you, old man"

Seiji's voice was shocked "Old man? I'm only about 6 years older than you! Wait a sec... thats actually a huge age gap! You're just a kid" Seiji laughed after that.

Haruki was coming to their table to get the empty glasses and heard that "Huh, so you're a high schooler? Hmm... Hey wait a second so you were only a middle schooler before?! I knew you were young but Seiji never told us your age. Dang I am shook"

Oikawa was cought off guard. He didn't want anyone else to know anything about his personal life but he managed not to show it. 'At least it was Haruki-san' he thought. He snorted and folded his arms murmuring "I'm not a kid"

Haruki laughed warmly "There's nothing wrong with being young. Although I'm concerned about your liver now."

Oikawa lightened up "Haruki-san~~ drink with us?" He successfully changed the subject.

Haruki laughed once more "Okay~ But I'm a littlee busy today. I promise I'll drink with you next time Waka-chan."

Oikawa lightened up the room with his smile "Okay~ Then can we have 8 more tequila shots please~~"

Haruki "8 more? Are you sure Waka-chan? You already seem pretty drunk." He looked at Seiji to see if he approve. Seiji lifted his hands and smiled.

Oikawa grinned "Yes, please. That is my intention" Haruki nodded and stroke his hair before leaving.

Seiji laughed "8 more? I thought you said 6?"

Oikawa sneered "What? You can't handle it, old man?"

Seiji laughed louder "Well, I can handle the alcohol but I'm not so sure if I can handle you after you drink that much"


	15. Part of You 15

They drank one after another. Oikawa was totally wasted even before he finished those 8 shots. It was around 2 a.m now and Oikawa was acting like he was asleep half of the time and the other half like he was a hyperactive 6 year old. When he raised his hand for more drinks Seiji held his arm "I think we should call it a day now, Waka-chan, or I won't be sober enough to get you home."

Oikawa couldn't handle his voice so he half screamed "Sober?" He broght his face closer to Seiji's and examined, then he moved away and exclaimed "You really are sober! Your tolerance is higher than a beast!" He then stopped to think some more and explained excitedly like he found the cure to cancer "I undersand now! It's because the alcohol flies off while it was travelling 194 centimeters! Poor alcohol can't make it to your head!"

Seiji tried his best not to burst in laughter and only let out a 'pffft' He spoke with teary eyes "Okay, thank you for your explanation. Now, I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Oikawa spoke happily "Okay~ I'll be waiting here."

Seiji "Wait, you're not gonna use the bathroom? Are you sure your globe won't explode?"

Oikawa pouted "I said I don't need it. Just go."

Seiji didn't press further nowing very well he coudn't be reasoned with right now so he left. Oikawa put his head to the table and tapped it with his fingers making a melody.

Seiji came back after some time "I informed Haruki that we're leaving. Let's go." He waited for Oikawa to stand up but he didn't. Seiji lifted his brows "What?"

Oikawa grinned "I think I need to use the bathroom after all."

Seiji drew a sigh and sat down "Okay baby boy. Do you need me to come and help you?"

Oikawa stuck his tongue out and walked towards the WC sign, walking past Matsukawa and the others' table. Seiji looked at his stumbling figure with a smile plastered to his face. He turned his eyes to his table, his gaze brushing past Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi. He looked at his hands and his eyes widened. He looked at that table again. They were looking behind Oikawa too but Hanamaki felt his gaze at the back of his neck and turned around. Their eyes met and Hanamaki quickly looked away. Seiji stood up and started walking towards them with a grin. Hanamaki whispered "Guys... GUYS! Don't look but he's coming to our table."

Matsukawa and Iwaizumi turned their eyes to look at Seiji simultaneously causing Hanamaki to slap his forehead. Seiji's grin widened in a scary way. He stopped in front of their table "Look what we have. Faces I've never seen here before. Is this your first time coming to this bar?"

Matsukawa feared his friends would blabber nonsense and answered before they could "Yes. We heard this was a good place and there was a costume party today so..."

Seiji leaned forward "Hmmm is that so. I hope you guys liked here. You all look very pretty so it'd be a waste if you don't come back again." He leaned even more to the table and looked at Hanamaki in the eyes, he caressed Hanamaki's earring as he spoke "Especially this pirate over here."

With protective instict Matsukawa slapped his hand away "He's with me."

Usually calm and cold blooded Hanamaki was red as a tomato, he nearly cried after such unexpected intimate contact. He looked at Matsukawa with teary eyes, obviously thanking him. Seiji didn't back away though. He looked the other way this time, right in Iwaizumi's eyes and spoke with a low husky voice "Heeh, then you're here as a third wheel. That makes you free, yes?" although he didn't touch this time, Iwaizumi felt shivers down his spine. He gulped. Seiji smirked "Awww, come on, show me your cute face" then, before Iwaizumi could react he removed his mask from his face in one swift move.

Iwaizumi was too shocked to move or speak. Seiji's fake smirk wore off in an instant "Well hello Iwaizumi. I've heard a lot about you. Although I wasn't expecting it to be like this, it's nice finally meeting you. And you two are the ones I saw a while back." he looked at Matsukawa and Hanamaki and grinned "It's nice to meet you as well. Even though you don't seem like you're in a relationship, it was very brave of you to claim him as yours." He then fully turned to the pink haired boy "I'm sorry to scare you kid. Nice earring by the way. I could barely tell that it was fake."

Oikawa got out of the bathroom and was walking towards them wobbling. They panicked, Iwaizumi snatched his mask from Seiji and quickly put it on. Seiji spoke quietly "Come with us. Keep your stranger attitudes until you're out." He then walked next to Oikawa, put on his coat and held his arm to help him walk.

Matsukawa whispered to the dumbfounded males "I'm sorry to say this but we should go along with it." The others only nodded. Once Seiji and Oikawa were outside, the group of three payed for their drinks and did as Seiji told.

They met at a corner outside the bar. Oikawa's mask wasn't on, he was wiggling and blabbering stuff, wasn't paying any attention to the three men approaching them. Seiji gestured them to come. They looked at each other but kept walking in silence. When they were practically next to them Oikawa finally realized the group and turned "Umm, may I help you?" His words sounded different than usual, making it obvious that he was so very drunk.

The boys looked at Seiji, unsure of what to do. Oikawa eventually turned his head to look at his friend too, waiting for an explanation. Seiji happily opened his arms "You can take off the masks now kids"

Iwaizumi couldn't stop himself as he yelled "What?! But you said-" he then realized what he did and slowly turned his eyes to look at Oikawa.

Oikawa blinked a couple of times and spoke with a questioning voice "Iwa-chan??"


	16. Part of You 16

Iwaizumi jerked backwards as Oikawa reached for his mask. His eyes met Seiji's. Seiji looked at him cold and intensely for a second but then his eyes warmed and he bursted in laughter "I'm sorry, I'm sorry but ahahaha, your expressions are priceless right now hahaha.."

Hanamaki was irritated "What's so funny? You just ruined everything."

Oikawa looked at them this time "Makki? Then you must be... Mattsun? You're Mattsun right? Am I right? hehehe"

Matsukawa kept his silence and examined the situation, trying to find a way out. Seiji bursted once more, he spoke as he wiped the tears from his eyes "Chill kid, nothing's ruined." He grabbed Oikawa by the head and swang it like he was a doll, making him giggle "He won't remember any of this ever happening so you can relax and take off your masks"

Matsukawa knew they were too late anyway so he took off his mask "So you're counting on the alcohol? What if he remembers in the morning?"

The others followed his lead and took off their masks as well. Oikawa jumped happily and clapped his hands "Yeey, I was right, I was right." He turned to Seiji and pointed to his friends "I was right!"

Seiji chuckled and ruffled his hair "Yes, you were." He then turned to the boys "Trust me, there's no way he'd remember after that much alcohol. The only thing you should be worrying about is him acting like a 4 year old."

Hanamaki spoke this time "How do we know you won't tell him?"

Seiji smirked "You don't. But, even though I hate keeping things from him, I won't tell him. In fact, why don't we all go for a drink someday?"

Iwaizumi answered mockingly "Yeah, sure."

Oikawa freed himself out of his grasp and nearly tumbled down. Seiji held his arm this time "Let's go then. I'll call a cab. Where are your houses?"

Oikawa stated "No."

Seiji "No? No what?"

Oikawa turned to Seiji "I don't wanna go home."

Seiji "You don't? But it's already so late, there's nothing much to do anyways. Besides, we all need some rest."

Oikawa spoke with stubbornness "I don't wanna go home, I wanna go to the ocean!"

Seiji squeaked "Ocean? No Oikawa, not today."

Oikawa "Ocean ocean ocean ocean I wanna go the the ocean please please plea-"

Iwaizumi hit his head "It's past 2 a.m we are not going to the ocean dumbass."

Oikawa stopped. His eyes were open wide, he held with both hands where Iwaizumi hit. Seiji held his breath and whispered "Oh God"

Oikawa finally raised his head, tears were brimming in his eyes "Iwa...chan?"

Iwaizumi was caught off guard. He jerked "Wh-what?"

Seiji knew how everything could go way worse in a flash with Oikawa's current state so he barged in "Okay! Okay... We're going to the ocean"

Oikawa's attention slipped and his face sparkled "We are? We are!! Yeeyy we're going to the ocean all together~~"

Seiji froze for one moment and looked at the bewildered boys then sneered "Hahahaha, yes we are going all together"

Seiji called a maxi taxi and gave the address of the nearest beach.

When they arrived Oikawa jumped out of the car without waiting for the others. He took off his shoes and runned towards the beach with them on hand. He slowed down as he reached the sand and walked towards the ocean slowly while looking up at the sky. After a couple more steps he stopped completely and only looked up with sparkling eyes.

The others stepped out too as Seiji payed for the cab. When taxi left Seiji stood still for a moment to look at Oikawa. His eyes warmed and he smiled softly but bitterly. Iwaizumi asked "What... is he doing just standing there?"

Seiji answered "He's looking at the stars." And he walked forward, leaving the others behind. They quickly followed.

Seiji stopped when he was right behind Oikawa and put his hand to his shoulder. Oikawa didn't take his eyes off of the sky for even one moment and sat down with a 'plop'. Seiji slowly sat down as well. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki came next to them and stopped. Seiji asked Oikawa with a heavy voice "What are you thinking?" He seemed like he feared what he might hear.

Oikawa answered "That the stars are beautiful" he reached for the sky with his right hand "and that I want to become one"

Seiji exhaled heavily and spoke quietly "Have you not changed your mind at all?"

Oikawa didn't quite hear, he turned to him "Hmm?"

Seiji ruffled his hair "Nothing."

After that one time, Oikawa kept looking at the sky like he was in a trance and didn't hear whatever they say. The other boys were having a chat with Seiji. Hanamaki "Today was quite a shock. I still think I'll wake up in the morning and realize it was all a dream."

Matsukawa "I still don't know whether this is all a set up or not. If you were lying to us from the beginning it wouldn't surprise me. In fact... I hope you were..."

Seiji lowered his head a little "I wish it was all a dream or a corrupted joke but sadly, all you've heard today was true."

Iwaizumi asked "All of it?"

Seiji nodded. Iwaizumi lowered his voice "What about his mother and his father?"

Seiji "Everything was true."

Iwaizumi looked down but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that even though he was with Oikawa every Goddamn day he didn't notice anything back then. He asked once more "Did his father really leave him while he was little? Did his mother really had alzheimer? And she has been in a care house? Oikawa has been living alone?"

Seiji understood his feelings but to be honest he was always a little angry at Iwaizumi for not realizing the state Oikawa was in so he spoke as cold as he can "Everything. Was. True."

Iwaizumi was rapidly asking stuff about his best friend and Seiji was answering them one by one but without giving them any more details then they've already heard.

Oikawa stopped looking at the sky and peeked at his friends. When he saw them arguing so eagerly he slowly pushed himself backwards. He tumbled but he managed to stand up. Oikawa whispered "I'm thirsty." He scratched his chin and when he decided what to do he smiled "I'll just go get a bottle of water and come back" and he started walking away from his friends, sand covering the noise of his barefeet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I have so many exams this year🤧 I'll do my best for quick updates😄 I hope you're still enjoying the story~~♡


	17. Part of You 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** This chapter has triggering content! Please be aware and read at your own risk. ****

Oikawa didn't realize he was barefoot until he walked across the road. He looked back debating whether or not he should go get his shoes 'well, I'll just go and come back real quick' he thought and decided to persue.

He walked to the nearest shop and saw it was closed 'ugh, I could've sworn it was open' he then turned left and tried to see whether or not there were any shops still open. He couldn't be sure so he started walking. After a couple minutes of walking he thought 'Maybe I should go back.' Just when he was about to turn back he saw a wending machine near an alley. 'Ah! I'm sure it has something to drink' Smiling happily he skipped that way. The wending machine sure had water in it. Oikawa bought it with a grin and drank half of it. Then he turned his back to return to his friends but he bumped into a large figure. He held his forehead as he mumbled "Oww"

He then saw there were 4 men looking at him. The taller one, the one who seemed like the leader, was closer to him and he was the one Oikawa bumped to. He spoke "Well, well, you should look at where you're going"

Oikawa took a step back and his back hit the wending machine "Oh, I'm sorry."

The tall man put his hand on the machine and pinned Oikawa in between them "Oh-ho aren't you a cutie one."

Oikawa was bewildered. He seemed like he was unable to understand the situation. He tried to break free "Uhh, can you move please?"

The man touched his cheek with an evil grin "Please, huh? I liked the sound of that. I'd like to hear you say that again"

The man snickered and moved aside. The other three men held him with vicious smiles and pushed him towards the alley. Oikawa stumbled and fell. He finally seemed like he understood what was going on. He jumped off the ground the best he could and jerked backwards "S-stop! Don't come any closer to me."...

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Seiji was sitting facing the boys. He tiredly spoke "No... look he's been aware he was gay since he was a kid."

Iwaizumi "So you're saying he never showed any interest to any woman at all? Like, not even once?"

Seiji "Yes"

Iwaizumi "I... still can't believe that."

Seiji drew a sigh and turn his back "Oikawa, tell him you're-" Seiji suddenly froze and blinked a couple of times "Oikawa?" He turned the other way but Oikawa was nowhere in his sight. He suddenly jumped up with panic "Oikawa! Where are you?!!"

The three boys realized Oikawa wasn't with them too and looked around themselves.

Matsukawa "Where did he go?"

Hanamaki "He was just here a second ago."

Seiji looked where Oikawa was sitting. His shoes were still there but he realized the faint footprints Oikawa left which was going towards the road. He gritted his teeth and started running to that direction. Boys understood what he was doing and ran behind him. While the sand was behind and Oikawa's footprints ended Seiji yelled "Oikawa!.. OIKAWA!!"

Hanamaki held his shoulder "Hey don't be so loud at this hour. We'll find him, okay? Let's search together."

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Oikawa's mind was spinning with horrible thoughts and memories. All he could think of was 'Not again' He tried to get back but the men laughed and walked his way "Oh come on kitty cat. We won't show you a bad time~"

The tall man walked towards him and extended is arm to touch his face again but Oikawa's mind snapped and punched his face with all the strength he had. He was cought off guard so the punch landed at his left cheekbone and blood poured out. The men froze for a moment but then they all showed boiling anger "You little shit!" and they charged at him.

Oikawa turned his back and ran. He ran and ran the best he could but the alcohols effects were still too strong. He was light in head but he still kept going. He followed the alley and turned right, then the worst thing happened... It was a dead end. Oikawa's eyes grew and he turned back to face them. The three men stood with angry eyes. Their leader walked passed and stood in front of them with an evil smile "This is our territory, boy. We already knew your running away was futile."

Oikawa felt a shiver down his spine. He hasn't felt this hopeless for a long time. The leader lifted his arm slowly and pointed at his direction. With his sign the men darted at him. Oikawa jumped back to dodge but he stumbled and one of them caught his arm. He hit and kicked and struggled the best he could to free himself but the men still managed to put him down "Shit, he's strong." "Hey! Hold him properly idiot!" "Don't let him move." one of them wickedly laughed and grabbed his hair roughtly and hit his head to the ground "You're ours now."

Oikawa's eyes blacked out for a second and he felt something warm oozing from the back of his head. One of them held his right arm and right leg, he other held his left arm and pinned it above his head. The third one let go of his hair and tried to unzip his clothe "Tch, its stuck."

Their leader crouched down and shoved the man aside "Lets just tear it apart then" he held Oikawa's left leg up. Oikawa tried to struggle but he could barely move with all the men holding him like that. The tall man sneered "Come on cutie. Say the magic word." he slowly kissed Oikawa's left thigh and whispered "Say 'please~' "

Oikawa's eyes were red from holding his tears. He turned his face away. The man held the clothing on his thigh and tore it. He touched his skin "Say the word~~"

Oikawa pressed his lips and refused. This time, the man bit his thigh, making Oikawa hiss with pain "Aren't you a naughty one." he positioned himself in between his legs and pressed.

Oikawa silently whimpered with the contact and closed his eyes. The men grinned at his reaction "Come on, don't act like you don't like it." He touched the symbol on Oikawa's zipper.

Oikawa could barely speak with a weak voice "I-I don't want this"

The man mocked "Huuh... Well it doesn't really matter at this moment actually." He touched Oikawa's chest and with a swift movement he tore the clothe from his chest to his hip, even below his boxers. He revealed his nipple and sucked on it while putting his hand inside his clothe and grabbing his butt.

At this point Oikawa knew there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop what was happening. Everything he felt at that moment, those mens hands, his croach, his chest, the despair... everything made his stomach upside down. He closed his eyes and let the tears run down. The third man saw this and grinned. He brought his face closer to Oikawa's and licked the tears streaming down. Oikawa jerked and tried turning his head but the man prevented him and held his chin. He licked Oikawa's lips and forced open his jaw, then put his fingers in his mouth. He pushed his fingers as much as possible, making him gag. Oikawa opened his eyes and bit as hard as he could. The man jerked his fingers back with a shriek "You little" he clasped his neck but the man on top of Oikawa pushed him and exclaimed "He's mine" The third man understood the meaning behind it and backed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ I wanted to say that Oikawa's zipper had a gay symbol. I actually had a picture of it but since I don't know how to send pictures here I just wanted to say that in the notes^^ I hope you're enjoying the story~


	18. Part of You 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****There is triggering content! Please be aware!****

The man burried his face to Oikawa's neck. He ripped open another way at Oikawa's waist to give access to his buttock for his other hand. He sucked his collarbone and squeezed his butt cheeks in a painful way, making Oikawa gasp. "You have such a pretty face... You really are a cute one for a male kitty cat~~" Feeling his breath at his neck and his voice so close to his ear, Oikawa winced and tried his best to distance his face from the others.

The man laughed and lowered Oikawa's boxers, revealing his butt and let go off his neck. He licked his own lips with lust "Well, I don't know how this works with men but I know where it goes in" he grinned.

Oikawa heard the sound of his belt, he opened his eyes in horror to see the man taking out his penis and positioning it to his hole. His heart was beating so fast it was almost like it was racing to give him a heart attack. He felt its glans touch him and all his body went stiff, a whimper escaped his lips. His mind pleaded 'please... someone... anyone...'

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Seiji was sure he heard something like a shriek that way. His chest felt tighter and tighter with every second passing by and making it harder to breathe. Matsukawa "Hey, maybe you heard wrong. It seems pretty empty here."

Seiji bursted "It seems empty everywhere! Besides I know what I've heard, I have good ears"

And then Seiji heard a weak whimper "Oikawa?!"

Iwaizumi's heart squeezed "I think I heard it too this time"

Seiji turned back and ran to the closest alley, where the voice came. The boys followed quickly and when they reached the end and turned right they all froze in place. Seiji looked down with horror "What... are you"

The men lifted their heads toward the voice and let go of Oikawa's arms and leg "Hey hey now... He is our prey, go find your own big guy"

In no time Seiji's expression twisted to a form of pure rage and he yelled "How dare you?!"

He launched to the men. He showed them aside and caught the man on top of Oikawa, freeing him. He held the man and headbutted him without letting him say a word. A crack was heard and blood gushed out from his nose. The three men realized what was happening and jumped on top of Seiji. They tried to held him but Seiji's eyes only saw red at that moment. He held one of the mens head and pushed it down, landing his knee right at his chin with another crack. Other two men stepped away in fear but Seiji didn't let them. He held one of them and send him flying to the wall with a loud bang. The last one tried to reason with him "L- look, I'm sorry I was only following orders" Seiji didn't even hear anything except for his blood rushing to his head in rage. He kicked the mans waist when he bend down he held his arm, spinned the man and twisted his arm. The man screamed with pain "Please, stop, p-please" but Seiji didn't stop until his shoulder snapped. He then let go and the mans arm swung lifelessly at his side.

Seiji then turned to the man who was on top of Oikawa and walked his way. All that happened only in a few seconds and the boys were still trying to get over the shock. Hanamaki tried holding his shoulder "H-hey... Isn't it too much" Seiji furiously looked at his eyes and shook his shoulder. Hanamaki backed away.

Oikawa was lying down on his side. His arms were wrapped around his chest. His tears made a path on his cheeks and his eyes were wide open, looking at the ground. He was too shocked to comprehend the situation. He touched his back with trembling hands. When he touched his bare skin he pulled his hand to look at it, and then reached for his back again. He lifted up his boxers and slowly sat down like he was in a trance. He looked at his shaking hands. They were scratched and had dried blood on them. His stomach couldn't take it anymore so he turned to his side and threw up.

He finally managed to look ahead, he looked at his surroundings, trying to understand what was happening. He saw his friends in a distance. They were all looking at the same direction. He turned his head to look at that way as well. Seiji was there and also that tall man. He was down on the ground and Seiji was crouching on top of him, punching his face full force. With every punch more blood was splashing at his face and drippind from his hand. Oikawa struggled to stand up, he could only whisper with a hoarse voice "S-Seiji"

He coughed and took a step forward "Seiji..." but Seiji didn't hear. He only kept on punching the man's face into a bloodied gelly form. Oikawa stumbled but he fastened his walk "Seiji, stop! Stop... You'll kill him" He reached them and held his arm "SEIJI!". He didn't stop. He then let his boddy fell on top of Seiji with a 'plop' "You'll kill him! Stop, please, stop Seiji"

Seiji finally felt his presence and turned his bloodied face to look at him "Oikawa"

Oikawa let go of him and dropped to his knees. Seiji panicked "Oikawa! Are you..." he couldn't finish his sentence. He knew Oikawa wasn't okay at all. Instead he sat on his knees too and hugged him tightly "Oh my God, Oikawa..."

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked closer to them as well. Iwaizumi tried his best to stay calm "Oikawa... We should get you to a hospital"

Matsukawa "We should also call the police and ambulance for them too"

Oikawa suddenly opened his eyes like he remembered something and jerked backwards. He freed himself from Seiji's hug and stood up looking at the ground. He lifted his head to look forward, he looked past them and took a couple steps. Seiji stood up too "What's wrong?"

Oikawa felt his heart race, he felt like throwing up again. He held his breath and suddenly started running. The boys were astonished but they still called "Hey, wait! Where are you going?!"

They ran after him. Oikawa neighter stopped nor slowed down. He kept on running as fast as he could. He then jumped on the road without a care, making them gasp. Seiji yelled "Oikawa! Stop!"

They saw Oikawa run towards the ocean. When Seiji understood what he was trying to do he felt his heart sink.


	19. Part of You 19

Oikawa kept on running. He didn't slow down even when he reached the ocean. He didn't stop moving forward when the waves were smashing his chest. When his feet couldn't touch the ground anymore, he swam. He didn't mind the cold, he didn't mind his friends calling for him, he didn't mind the fact that the waves were preventing him from breathing properly and nearly drowning him. He swam and swam and swam, even though he knew he had only little strength left.

Seiji run faster, the fastest he could. He took off his shoes and his jacket on the way, thinking they would slow him down and then he jumped to the water. He was grateful that he was a very good swimmer. He swam towards Oikawa's splashes. It was as if his heart was beating at his throat and choking him with fear. He saw Oikawa's splashes were decreasing. He forced himself and yelled "Oikawa! Ugh... Oikawaaa!!"

When the splashes ceased completely, he managed to catch up with him. He dived hurriedly and reached for Oikawa's arm. He pulled him up and held his head out of water with panic. Oikawa blinked and coughed. He looked Seiji in the eyes. The blood washed off of Seiji's face and the waves were hiding his tears. The rage he had minutes ago was replaced with concern and fear. He kept them both above water and hugged Oikawa. Oikawa was totally worn off, he couldn't move a muscle. He simply leaned his head to Seiji and let him take care of him. After steadying his breath for a second Seiji calmed down a bit and swam towards the shore.

The boys took off their shoes and were waiting for them in the knee level of the ocean. They helped Seiji to take Oikawa out of water. Seiji got off too and held his head for a couple seconds. He then turned to Oikawa who was sitting on his knees silently. He tried his best not to completely freak out and spoke calmly "I thought I lost you twice today..."

Iwaizumi had too much as well, he couldn't keep his silence "Why on earth would you do something like that?! What were you even trying to do?"

Oikawa's hands squeezed the fabric on his knees. He didn't respond but they saw his reaction. The image of when they found Oikawa was still too fresh in their minds. They were trying not to push Oikawa too hard and also still not over the shock themselves.

Seiji gritted his teeth and spoke with difficulty "Were you trying to take your own life?"

The boys looked at him in shock, they surely didn't think of that possibility. Oikawa was surprised too. He lifted his head to look at Seiji's reddened eyes "N-no, I..."

Seiji pressed "You what? If not that, what exactly were you trying to do?"

Oikawa bit his lower lip "I..." he couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face again. He didn't want to speak but he knew he owed them that much. He forced his voice out "I was... dirty... so I didn't want to dirty you too" He hiccuped "I knew you wouldn't let me if I told you. I- I didn't... hic- want to upset you... hic- I... I'm sorry"

They looked at him with astonishment "Oh God"

Seiji dropped to his knees both with relief and sorrow "You silly boy... You're not dirty Oikawa." He hugged the crying boy "You didn't do anything wrong."

With this Oikawa felt his tears freeing themselves so he totally let himself off. He started crying louder and louder. He cried and screamed, letting his voice be muffled by Seiji's chest.

When Oikawa started to calm down a bit, Hanamaki touched their shoulders "You are both gonna catch a cold if you keep staying like this."

Oikawa opened his eyes tiredly and smiled at him, he then closed them again and his body relaxed. After a few seconds his breathing steadied too. Matsukawa "Did he fall asleep?"

Seiji sighed "More like he passed out if you ask me..."

He slowly stood up and carried Oikawa on his arms bridal style. He called to Iwaizumi "Hey, can you get my jacket and wrap it around him"

Iwaizumi stayed quiet for once and did as he was told. Seiji called another cab. Hanamaki "H-hey, shouldn't we be calling an ambulance instead? And the police?"

Seiji explained as he walked "Normally yes but if we were to call the cops you would be found guilty too right? You guys all have alcohol in your system, even your breath stinks. It's the same with the ambulance. They have to report it after all."

Hanamaki lowered his head "Didn't think of that"

As they were waiting they saw ambulances going towards that alleyway. Iwaizumi "Tch, so they still have the energy to call the ambulance themselves."

Their cab arrived at the same time. It stopped in front of them and opened the door from inside "Are you guys the ones called?"

Seiji stepped forward "Yes we did."

When the driver saw him his expression changed. He pointed to Oikawa "Hey, whats up with that boy?"

Seiji answered calmly "He fell asleep"

The cab didn't seem satisfied. He then noticed something else and exclaimed "Hey! Do you really expect me to let you in when you're wet from head to toe?! I value my car you know!"

Seiji opened the back door and swiftly sat down, he placed Oikawa next to him. The driver was surprised and he welled up with anger. He turned towards them and yelled "I TOLD YOU-"

He was interrupted when Seiji handed him something "Take us, will you?".

The driver held it and his expression changed again. He look at his hand and then Seiji. He turned his back to them and put whats on his hand to his pocket "Where would you like to go?"

The boys looked suprised but they still hopped in without much question. Seiji gave the driver the address of Oikawa's house.

When they arrived and got off the taxi Seiji took out his keychain "Well, lets see if my key still fits."

Iwaizumi jerked "You have a key?"

Seiji snickered as he tried the key "Well of course" when it clicked he grinned "and it seems Oikawa still hasn't changed the locks."

Iwaizumi seemed troubled but didn't say anything. They entered and closed the door behind, Seiji turned on the lights. He placed Oikawa to the cushions on the floor. Oikawa's house looked clean and tidy. Hanamaki walked around "Woah, is this really a house where a man lives alone?" He walked towards the kitchen "Not even a single dirty dish around"

Matsukawa followed him inside "Wow, he has so many different kinds of aliments"

Seiji dismissively spoke "Of course. He has always been a neat person. And about the food, its no surprise he has those stuff since he loves cooking."

Iwaizumi sneered "Oikawa can cook? Why do I find this hard to believe"

Seiji furrowed hicls brows "Of course he can. If you haven't noticed, he has no one who cooks for him."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened a bit. Seiji drew a sigh "I'll wash Oikawa and then take a shower myself. You guys can suit yourselves."

The boys all looked surprised as Seiji fell to his knees and started undressing Oikawa.


	20. Part of You 20

He took off his shirt first. The boys' faces behind him were all flushed with embarrassment. He started undoing his pants when Matsukawa held his arm "H-hey, what are you doing?"

Seiji turned to them "I said I'm gonna-" He stopped when he saw their faces and burst out laughing "Oh my... Why do all of you have red faces like tomatoes ahahaha. Even though I only took off his shirt yet hahahah. I thought you saw him with his boxers all the time in the locker room"

Hanamaki stuttered "W-well we do b-but this is different right? I mean yes we see him but its not like we watch him, I-I mean..." his voice died down.

Seiji laughed again "You see him but you don't watch him? Isn't it suposed to be the opposite hahaha Well you don't have to watch right now too if you don't want."

He took off Oikawa's pants and socks, leaving him only with his boxers. The boys' faces were almost shining with crimson red at this point. Seiji spoke to them mockingly "Don't worry, I value his privacy so I won't take off his boxers in front of you. I'm pretty sure your heads would burst if I did anyway."

Iwaizumi exclaimed "You value his privacy but you will strip him completely in there, won't you?"

Seiji mocked again "Last I see, people showered naked. So yes I will."

A vein popped in Iwaizumi's forehead "Who gave you the right to do so? If you really did value his privacy you wouldn't do that! He is my best friend and also my childhood friend. If anyone was to wash him, it should be me."

Seiji stood up "Oh? But it doesn't violate his privacy since I've seen him naked before. Have you, Mr. best friend?"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened with the sudden information but he still answered "I did" his voice quieted down at the end of the sentence.

Seiji grinned "You did? When? While you were still kindergarden students?"

Iwaizumi stubburnly turned his head "It doesn't matter. I saw him means I saw him." He knew he was acting irrational but he couldn't stand the thought of Oikawa's body being touched by another person.

Seiji smiled, he understood Iwaizumi's feelings but he and Oikawa were so close and he did this so many times it wasn't a big deal anymore. He knew Oikawa would be very embarrased if he let Iwaizumi wash him. "So you must know Oikawa's body if you say you saw him right?"

Iwaizumi nodded with stubburnness. Seiji "Did you know he has scars?"

Matsukawa and Hanamaki was surprised. Matsukawa "He has scars?"

Seiji crouched next to Oikawa and stroke his hair "He does. Show me where they are Iwaizumi. If you can I'll let you shower him"

Iwaizumi "Well, I know he had a surgery at his right knee before. So he has a scar behind it." He sat next to him. He lifted Oikawa's right knee and gently bend it to the left.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki came closer to see. Hanamaki "Wow, he really has one. Even though I see him wearing that white knee pad all the time I never noticed he had a scar behind it... But why did he have surgery?"

Iwaizumi "That idiotkawa said he fell from sidewalk and tore his acl"

Seiji lifted a brow "So thats what he said... Well ,the part about his acl being torn is true. His knee was also dislocated and had a fracture. It was hideous"

Iwaizumi turned to him "What do you mean thats what he said? Is it not the truth?"

Seiji smirked and turned his eyes elsewhere "I wouldn't know"

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth with anger "Hey-"

Seiji interrupted him "And?"

Iwaizumi caught by surprise "What?"

Seiji "If you want to shower him you should show me his other scar too."

Iwaizumi "His other scar? He doesn't have another scar. Are you messing with me?"

Seiji sneered "Oh-ho? I guess its my win then"

Matsukawa "Does he really have another scar?"

Seiji's actions were calm, he took his right leg and bent it again. He touched Oikawa's boxers and slided it slowly.

Hanamaki felt his face burn "H-HEY WHAT... are you..." his voice died when he saw the scar.

It was in the shape of a large C, at his right hip. Seiji laughed "Looks nasty, huh? Well, I think so too"

Iwaizumi bent down again. He slowly brought his hand closer to the wound and touched it with his index finger. Oikawa winced and let out a small "Mmn".

Iwaizumi jerked his hand as if he was out of a trance "It's... the first time I saw this. How did this happen?"

Seiji's expression was still calm. He fixed Oikawa's boxers and lifted him up bridal style "I knew you wouldn't know about this. To be honest, even I don't know how it happened. It's not something Oikawa likes to talk about, so I suggest you don't ask." He looked at Iwaizumi "It won't take long. Are you guys gonna stay over?"

They looked at each other. Hanamaki "I told my parents I was staying at Iwaizumi's tonight."

Matsukawa nodded "Me too."

Iwaizumi turned to Matsukawa "Wha... I told them I was staying over at yours."

Seiji "Well, I guess you are then. Blankets and extra pillows are probably in the cupboard at that room. There might be futons aswell" He pointed to the room next to Oikawa's bedroom "Suit yourselves at home."

Seiji walked into the bathroom with Oikawa in his arms and closed the door behind him. He whispered "How agitated your Iwa-chan was... I wonder how you'd react if you saw him" He grinned "It's not as if it's the first time I'm washing your blindly drunken ass hahaha... if only they knew how much of a daily thing this was back in the day"...

Hanamaki walked to the room where Seiji pointed and there were 4 futons. He grinned "Lucky~~" He took out all four of them and brought them into the living room.

When they set their futons, the bathrooms door opened and Seiji walked out with a cleaned up and half dressed Oikawa. Oikawa groaned and said something not understandable. Seiji "Oh, are you awake?"

Oikawa answered "Hmmmm I dunno, am I?"

Seiji didn't mind the question and put him down for him to walk. He failed of course and Seiji put Oikawa's arm over his shoulder so that he can hold him. Oikawa hiccuped, he was still very much drunk "Seijiii, ...my back hurtssss"

Seiji turned to him "Huh, your back hurts? Why?"

Oikawa "I dunnooo hic-" he spoke again looking down "I couldn't... do anything..."

Their eyes widened. The boys didn't dare speak, they were not used to Oikawa like this at all. Seiji was still feeling heavy but he drew a sigh and spoke "There was nothing you could do Oikawa. There were too many of them."

Oikawa tried to open one eye "I thought... I wasn't like that anymore. But I'm still still the same, I'm still weak." He closed his eye again and spoke quietly "It's like... nothing... nothing changed at all since then..."

Oikawa then fell silent and his body relaxed again. Seiji thought 'Since then?.. Since when?'

After making sure Oikawa was asleep he tucked him in his bed. The boys seemed to think the same thing Seiji was so he needed to change the topic. He eyed at them and asked "Whats the extra futon for?"

They shook off their astonishment. Hanamaki answered "What extra futon?"

Seiji pointed at the still rolled up futon. Hanamaki lifted an eyebrow "For you?"

Seiji was surprised "For me? Oh, I'm not staying though."

It was their turn to be surprised. Hanamaki "What? You're not staying?"

Seiji answered casually "Nope. I have an important meeting I have to attend tomorrow morning."

Iwaizumi spoke mockingly "Important meeting? I thought you were a bartender."

Seiji smirked "The bar is not what my life is all about. Anyways, I'll leave Oikawa at your care. I don't think he'll be able to go to practice tomorrow so inform your coach maybe? Ah, another thing, he tends to sleeptalk especially when he's drunk so don't be surprised and DON'T take advantage of him" He then gave Iwaizumi a piece of paper "Thats my number. Call me if you need anything." and with that Seiji walked out the door.


	21. Part of You 21

The boys looked after the closed door for a couple seconds. Iwaizumi "He's such a smartmouth. I don't like him."

Hanamaki snickered "Are you jealous, Iwaizumi-kun~"

Iwaizumi slightly blushed and hit Hanamaki's head "HAA!? Bullshit!"

Hanamaki 'ouch'ed and held where Iwaizumi hit but he laughed nontheless. His laughter soon shaped into a wide mouthed yawn and he stretched his arms backwards with drowsiness. Matsukawa too yawned after him and spoke "I think we should call it a day already. We still have a practice tomorrow. Although our main setter won't be able to make it..."

They turned their heads to look at the mentioned setters direction. He was taking deep but uneven breaths, probably already in his 3rd or 4th dream. Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head "You're right. We should sleep now or the coach might think something's up."

They said their goodnighs and silently slipped into their futons. Although no one spoke after that, none slept for a long time. No matter how hard they tried not to think, their mind always rewinded the things they learned. It was like their brains didn't have enough time and was still processing, trying to understand what they've heard. After an hour or so, light snoozes filled the room. Hanamaki and Matsukawa finally gave in to sleep, leaving only Iwaizumi still thinking over and over about what happened. He kept debating with himself, angry at himself for not noticing anything earlier. How if Hanamaki didn't run into Oikawa by accident, he might have never known of his best friends struggles, about the things he's been through. He narrowed his eyes as they started to burn and his lower lip trembled. Without realizing he whispered with a quiet, pained voice "Oikawa..."

. . . .

When Hanamaki's alarm ringed, Iwaizumi growled with annoyance. He felt like he closed his eyes only minutes ago. Hanamaki groaned and tried to find his phone while his head was still pressed to his pillow. Matsukawa held his head and shifted to sit on his futon. He looked at the direction of the sound to find it and shut it but as he stretced his arm to take the phone, his own alarm went off. Iwaizumi grumbled and he sat down as well. To their rescue, Matsukawa turned off both their alarms "Hey, Hanamaki wake up. We should start getting ready"

Hanamaki groaned again "5 more minutess"

Iwaizumi checked the time and his eyes bulged, he shook Hanamaki harshly "He wake up! We should stop by home to take our stuff, we're gonna be late!" He then shoved his phone to his face.

Hanamaki opened one eye to see where the light was coming from and when he registered the time he jumped from his futon as he yelled "Oh my God, we're gonna be late! Get up guys we're gonna be late!"

Iwaizumi's eye twitched "Keep it quiet you fool, how are we gonna explain it to Oikawa if he wakes up?!"

As if on cue a light whimper like sound was heard from Oikawa's room. The boys all jerked up and turned their heads at that direction, scared to even breath for a moment. When they were sure he wasn't awake they took a relieved breath.

Hanamaki whispered "Right, sorry!"

Iwaizumi then rolled his eyes and started to fold his futon. They made sure everything was in place, just like how they found it. After a short while they were ready to go. As Matsukawa walked towards the door they heard a shallow gasp from Oikawa's room. This time the sound made Iwaizumi uncomfortable as he lifted an eyebrow "I'll... just take a look."

They didn't say anything. Matsukawa let go off the door handle he was holding and exchanged a glance with Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi stopped in front of Oikawa's room and silently bended towards inside to see. Oikawa's eyes were shut, he was still sleeping in his bed and everything seemed alright. But Iwaizumi couldn't shake off the discomfort growing inside him. After debating with himself for a couple of seconds he took a step inside and then slowly walked near his best friends bed. He stopped when he was right next to it and took a closer look. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows seeing Oikawa's eyes were shut tighter then it should have and there were small droplets of sweat formed in his forehead. Something wasn't right.

When Iwaizumi walked in, Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other again before walking after him. They reached the door and saw Iwaizumi put his hand over Oikawa's forehead. Iwaizumi gasped loudly before turning to them "He's burning up!"

After blankly blinking a couple of times they both dropped their bags and rushed inside "What?!"

Hanamaki touched his friends cheek to feel the heat "Oh my God... What... What do we do??"

Iwaizumi exclaimed "We can't leave him like this!"

It was true there was no way they would leave their friend alone at this state. Matsukawa tried his best not to panic since two freaked out boys were enough already. He turned to Iwaizumi "You know Oikawa's house the best. Can you check if he has any medicine? And a thermometer." Then he turned to Hanamaki "Can you fill a bowl with water and also find a piece of cloth so we can wipe his face. I'll call Seiji and ask him to come here so Oikawa won't be alone."

They all rushed to different directions to help their friend. Hanamaki put the bowl of water next to Oikawa and found a towel. He started to kindly wipe his friends face from the sweat. Oikawa's tightly shot eyes relaxed a little with the contact. Matsukawa found the note Seiji left them and typed his number. Then he waited for him to pick up as he pattered his feet impatiently.

Iwaizumi searched for every cupboard in the bathroom where he knew Oikawa kept the medicines. He found the thermometer and checked to see if there was anything for a cold. There were various medications but not even one was for cold. He cursed under his breath and returned to Oikawa's room to tell them there was no medicine for the cold. He walked next to Oikawa and placed the thermometer in his mouth. He then extended his arm towards Hanamaki, asking for the towel in his hands "I can take it from here."

Hanamaki turned his head, ready to say he was fine but when he saw the helpless look in Iwaizumi's eyes he handed him the towel and stepped aside. Hanamaki felt sorry for his friend. He knew after everything Iwaizumi learned last night, he was the one devastated the most. He walked out of the room to give them some space and saw Matsukawa on the phone.

Seiji picked up the third call Matsukawa made and spoke with annoyance "Who is this?"

Matsukawa quickly spoke "Seiji-san, I'm Oikawa's friend. He has a high fever."

Seiji's voice cracked "He has fever?! B-but he was fine yesterday. Is it... Oh shit, it must be because he fucking jumped to the ocean last night in the freezing cold! That idiot, always doing reckless things..."

Matsukawa interrupted him "Can you come back here? We should get going already but we can't leave him in this state."

Seiji cursed once more and stayed silent for a couple seconds "I can't come right now..."

Matsukawa expected Seiji to naturally hang up the phone saying he'd be here so he was shocked when he heard that "What? What do you mean you can't?"

Seiji seemed panicked as wl "Shit!.. I can't come means I can't come! I'm not even in the city right now. Look boy, I think the meeting will be over in half an hour. I'll change my flight ticket to the closest one I can get. Even if I do that and don't stop by anywhere on the way, I still can't be back for another 4 or 5 hours. I'd appreciate if one of you stay with him in the meantime. Can you do that?"

Iwaizumi called out to his friend "Hey, what did he say? When will he be here?"

Matsukawa turned to them "He said he's out of town and can't come back before 4-5 hours. He's asking if one of us could stay with him. I don't care about the practice at this point. You guys can go and I'll stay here to check on him."

Hanamaki interfered "Hey hey, what are you saying? Oikawa is our priority right now. I want to stay with him too.

Iwaizumi looked at the temperature he placed in Oikawa's mouth. He took it as he realised the measurement was over. It was 39.5 degrees celsius. He cursed once more, it was too high. He gritted his teeth and declared "I'll stay with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo~ Thank you for everyone who left kind comments, you truly make up my day🥰🥰 I know it's been a while... I might have mentioned before but I'm having exams nonstop so I don't really have time for myself😢 but my next exam seems to be a rather easy one so I don't think I'll make you wait as long as this😁 I hope you're enjoying the story~~


	22. Part of You 22

Iwaizumi shouted "I'll stay with him. You guys should go."

Hanamaki opened his mouth to protest but Iwaizumi spoke once more with determination "If all four of us were to skip practice it would be a problem for the coach and the team too. I'm sure Oikawa wouldn't want that. Besides somebody has to tell the coach about what happened."

He gave them an encouraging smile. Then he jerked "Oh, don't say too much though. Only say he has a fever and-"

Matsukawa interrupted him "We get it. Don't worry." he then returned to the phone call "Iwaizumi will stay back and wait for you."

Seiji sighed with relief "Okay. Thank you."

Matsukawa "There's no need for you to thank us. We're doing this for our friend."

Seiji grinned "All right, all right... I'll be back as soon as possible. Tell Iwaizumi to ring my phone so I can save his number. I'll be in contact." There was a sound of a door opening from the other side of the phone and some voices were heard. He quickly said "I'll come back as fast as I can" and hang up.

Matsukawa told Iwaizumi what Seiji said and sighed "We should hurry up then."

Iwaizumi nodded his head "Tell the coach we're sorry."

Matsukawa nodded. Hanamaki seemed to not approve the situation but he still turned around to leave "I'll bring my phone in the court so call us if anything happens." They shouldered their bags and left both their friends as they slowly closed the door.

Iwaizumi sighed. He called Seiji and after it rang a couple of times he hang up and turned to look at Oikawa. He looked at him for some time, examining his best friends features he knew so well. He already finished wiping him and put the wet towel on his forehead. "You are still as stupid as ever did you know that, Shittykawa?"

When he saw another drop of sweat formed in his cheek he took the towel again to wipe it and suddenly realization hit him. His eyes grew wide as he noticed he screwed it up bad "The medicine!!"

He put the towel back on Oikawa's forehead and tried to remember the closest pharmacy as he took his bag "I'll be back in 15 minutes. No, 10 minutes. J-just wait for me for that long okay? Just stay put and wait for me to get back." Iwaizumi snatched the keys and hurried out. He ran all the way to the store grumbling about how could he forget something like this.

. . . .

Oikawa took a shaky breath. He half opened his eyes. His vision was blurred but he realized he was at home. He whispered to himself "Oh thank God..." with relief. When he saw there was a glass of water on his nightstand, he slightly straighten himself up, cousing something on his forehead to slide down. He didn't mind to see what it was, his throat was so dry to the point it hurt so he gratefully took the water in his hands and drank it slowly. He tried to put the glass back but his hands betrayed him and he dropped it. The glass hit the floor with a loud 'crash' and shattered. "Ah... I'll... I'll just clean it when I wake up..." and Oikawa let himself be pulled into another deep slumber.

. . . .

Iwaizumi was on his way back from the pharmacy. He was afraid of giving Oikawa the wrong medicine so when he was there he told them his friend drank too much alcohol and then cought a cold and asked for the best medicine for that. They were really caring so he was satisfied with what he got.

He jogged his way back with concern. It didn't take much time but he still felt bad about leaving his best friend alone. He entered the house as quiet as he can and whispered "I'm back."

Iwaizumi hurriedly took out the medicine he got and walked inside Oikawa's room. When he was by the door he saw the shattered glass on the floor "Oh God" He couldn't think for a second and got passed the glass pieces skipping "Oikawa, are you alright?"

He looked closer to his best friend. It was easier to see now that the sunlight was brightening up the room more. Oikawa's cheeks were flushed but except for that he was really pale. His breaths were high pitched and short almost like he was wheezing. Iwaizumi felt like his chest was squeezing his heart, he bit his lower lip and touched Oikawa's forehead. He sighed when he felt the heat. He strided to the kitchen and came back with a new glass of water. Iwaizumi slightly shook him and called with a gentle voice "Hey, shittykawa, wake up and drink this." There wasn't any response. He drew another sigh as he sat on the bed and held Oikawa's shoulders to lift him up, then he propped him to his chest. He held Oikawa's chin with one hand and put the medicine in his mouth, he then put the glass on his parted lips "Swallow it."

When Oikawa felt the liquid on his dry mouth he swallowed with obligation. After a couple gulps he tried to breathe but ended up coughing with the water still on his lips. Iwaizumi drew away the glass when he realized that but some of the water still spilled "You idiot. Making me drink water to you like a baby and even spilling it." He caressed Oikawa's hair "Yes, thats what you are. You're a big baby." He could feel the heat oozing from Oikawa's body, his heart was aching so much he didn't know what to do. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa, he knew his friend felt comfort with physical contact with him since he nagged about it to Iwaizumi a couple hundred times so he tried his best to make him feel better "You have no right to make us feel this worried asshole."

Iwaizumi let Oikawa rest on his chest for a couple more minutes before placing him back to bed. He was relieved to see he was taking in more steady breaths. He looked down to his shirt when he felt cold there and saw it was wet "Shit, you sweated this much?!" And he also spilled water on himself. He walked towards Oikawa's closet with irritation, took two comfy looking shirts and walked back next to Oikawa "You idiot baby."

Iwaizumi took off Oikawa's shirt. He then took the towel Oikawa dropped inside the sheets and soaked it in water then squeezed it and turned Oikawa a little to wipe his back quickly "You sure sweat shittykawa". He layed him back again and started wiping Oikawa's arms, then he wiped his neck not once stopping his annoyance grubles. When he started wiping his chest Oikawa's brows wrinkled a little and he let out a small whimper. Iwaizumi jerked his head up "Did it hurt?" he waited for a while as he analysed Oikawa's now relaxed expression. When he was satisfied he didn't, he continued wiping but he was gentler this time.

Iwaizumi was done wiping his sweat. He put on one of the shirts he took to Oikawa and wore the other himself, tossing aside the wet shirts. He cleaned the shattered glass and moved to the kitchen. He wanted to cook some porridge for Oikawa which was simple enough for him and was good for a sick stomach. He washed the rice and put it in a pot he found with water. Once he did the preparations he went back to Oikawa's room and put the thermometer in his mouth to check his temperature again. He took a cushion, put it next to Oikawa's bed and sat on it. Took the thermometer and saw it was 39.1 degrees celsius, it was still high but his face looked more comfortable which formed a small smile on Iwaizumi's lips. He needed Oikawa to be better, he needed to feel like he could do something to make him feel better. He wiped his face with the towel once more and put it on his forehead. He flinched as his phone suddenly rang. He hurriedly picked it up and ran out of the room, afraid Oikawa would wake up "Yes?"

Seiji "Oh, you picked up real quick. How's everything going? Did his fever calmed down?"

Iwaizumi realized who it was "Ah... well its still pretty high but I think it will get better."

Seiji drew an exhausted sigh "Still high huh... Did he take any meds?"

Iwaizumi "He did."

Seiji "Okay, thats a good thing. I'm sorry the meeting took longer than expected. I'm at the airport now, waiting for my flight. Will you be alright to wait a little longer?"

Iwaizumi made a corroborative noise which sounded more like a grunt but Seiji got the point.

Seiji "I'll keep my wifi connected. Call me through internet if you need anything." and they hang up.

Before Iwaizumi could even put his phone back in his pocket it rang again. He quickly picked it up, irritated this time "What?!"

There was a short silence on the line and then Hanamaki's voice was heard "Well, we just wanted to check on you. Is everything okay?"

Iwaizumi calmed down "Oh, so it was you. Yeah, everythings fine. How was practice?"

Hanamaki whined "Lonely~ Oh the coach said to tell Oikawa to contact him when he can."

Iwaizumi "We should remember to tell him when he wakes up then."

Hanamaki "So he's still sleeping... Is there anything you need? Should we come?"

Iwaizumi "No, there's nothing you can do anyway. Just go home. I'll call you if something comes up"

With that they hung up.

Iwaizumi went back inside and sat on the cushion beside Oikawa's bed. He looked down to his hands. He did all he could to keep his mind occupied but the errands were all done and now he was alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also post this fanfic in a certain orange application with the capital 'W' but tbh I'm not getting any attention there so I always come back here seeking comfort🥺 Thank you so much for your support, it really means a lot to me💕


	23. Part of You 23

Tick tocks of the clock was filling the room. Iwaizumi raised his head and his eyes wandered on his best friends face. He wanted to have this conversation, to pour out his emotions but he can't when Oikawa's awake so this was his only chance. He spoke with a silent voice "You know, I can't forgive myself for not seeing through your lies..." Iwaizumi slightly frowned "but for some reason, since they were in the past I might understand why I don't know it. I mean, I was just a stupid kid back then and it seems you were always a perfect liar." He scratched his head "I was a little relieved when back at the bar, you said you didn't feel alone. Even though I can't tell if it was the truth anymore..." he chuckled bitterly. "I was happy to hear my name was one of the ones that took away your loneliness. But I just... I mean... I just wish you saw me close enough to tell me. Tell me the things you were going through. I wish you would... count on me more"

He took a shaky breath as his eyes roamed around the room "I thought a lot about everything I learned last night. I mean, I did think all night and I'm even still thinking. I'm sorry you had to lie about your sexual preference. I'm a little stupid when it comes to these things so I understand why you lied. I... don't really know how I would react if you would've told me. Even yesterday I couldn't understand... Hell I don't even know if I understand it now"

He frowned with frustration "But what I do know now is... they were right. You're you. You're still the same trashcan that does stupid things even though you're actually quite smart, you still always push yourself too hard, still make it seem like you're fine even when you aren't. Yeah well, its not like your personalitys changed just because you're gay. You're still my best friend shittykawa." He felt like he wasn't only confessing his inner thoughts to Oikawa but to himself too. If it was before yesterday, if Iwaizumi learnt about it in another way he would probably feel different about it. It bothered him. He was bothered that he just might push Oikawa away from himself if that were to happen. And if he pushed his best friend away for something like this he knew he would regret it very much afterwards. As Iwaizumi's eyes fixated to a certain spot on the ground and as he thought more about this he felt very thankful that he learnt it by knowing Oikawa's true emotions at that moment and he also felt thankful that he had his friends with him the whole time. He drew a sigh as he did his best to cast out those disturbing thoughts.

After some silence he chuckled "You dated so many girls, carelessly switched girlfriends and now that I learn you're gay. With your looks, so many fell for you but poor girls never even had a chance. You even have someone you like! I'll be damned."

He looked at Oikawa with tender eyes and spoke apologetically "I'm sorry I was someone you felt like you had to hide who you were. This isn't like the other things, like bad memories or such... this is a part of who you are and you felt like you had to hide it, lie about it. I'm sorry you had to pretend all this time."

Iwaizumi gently stroke Oikawa's flushed cheeks. Oikawa gasped shortly and squeeze his eyes "Iwa..."

Iwaizumi jerked up "Oikawa?" He also got a little tense, afraid he might be heard.

Oikawa whispered again through closed eyes "Iwa...chan..."

Iwaizumi "Yes, I'm here. Are... are you awake?"

Oikawa didn't respond for a couple seconds. Iwaizumi remembered Seiji warning them about his sleeptalking _'Oh, so thats what this is'_

Oikawa drew a shaky breath, his eyelids trembled and his voice cracked "Iwa... cha... sorry..."

Iwaizumi didn't understand why his friend was apologizing. He was worried but he kept silent.

Oikawa spoke again, his voice carried sorrow this time "I'm sorry"

Iwaizumi tried to soothe him "Hey, its okay. There's nothing to be sorry for"

Oikawa's whisper was hoarse "Please... don't hate me" tears started welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Iwaizumi got anxious "Wh- what?"

Oikawa pleaded him once more as his tears started running down his cheeks and his breathing sped up. Iwaizumi felt so desperate at that moment, unsure of what to do and why his friend was suddenly so upset "Why would I hate you Oikawa. I don't hate you! You're my best friend silly."

But Oikawa started crying harder. His eyes were tightly shut and his hands clenched through the sheets "I'm... sorry... I'm sorry I love you... please don't hate me."

Iwaizumi jerked with surprise "W-what?.." That... wasn't something he expected to hear. Oikawa... loved him? He meant it as a friend right? For a second Iwaizumi thought of saying he loved him too but then he stopped in his tracks. His mind slowly wandered back to the conversation Seiji and Oikawa had at the bar about the one Oikawa liked. His eyes snapped open "The one that you liked for so long... was it... was it me?" there was no way, right? His mind was trying to comprehend the situation and failing miserably.

Oikawa choked in his own tears as he mumbled "Sorry. Please, don't hate me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

Iwaizumi didn't know what to do. _'He... loves me? Me? But I... I'm not...'_

Oikawa kept mumbling apologies "I'm sorry I'm like this... D-don't hate me Iwa-chan, please"

He looked at how broken his friend was. He felt the urge to comfort him and stop his tears as soon as possible so he decided not to think until Oikawa calmed. He put his hand on his hair and stroke gently "I don't hate you. I could never hate you, you stupid piece of trash so stop with the crying." Although his words were indifferent, his tender hands gave away his emotions. Oikawa's weeping slowly ceased with the attention he took. After a while only small sounds of sniffling was left in the room.

Finally Oikawa's breathing was back to normal and Iwaizumi felt relieved. He pulled his hand back after a couple more strokes. He heard sizzling outside the room and jumped up "Shit, I forgot the porridge!" He ran and turned off the stove. It was half burnt. He sighed and put the better looking parts of it in a bowl and walked back with it to Oikawa's room. Iwaizumi but the bowl on the nightstand and touched his shoulder as he whispered, trying not to scare him "Hey, shittykawa"

He didn't respond so Iwaizumi kindly shook his shoulders "Hey, wake up for a bit."

Oikawa whined a little this time and tried to turn to his side but Iwaizumi held him and pulled him up a little. Oikawa opened his eyes a little "Whatt?"

Iwaizumi took the bowl "Eat."

Oikawa didn't respond this time and let his eyelids fall again. Iwaizumi growled and take a spoonful of porridge and pressed it to Oikawa's mouth "Eat."

He parted his lips and let Iwaizumi feed him the porridge. He groaned as he chewed halfheartedly "Tastes awful."

Iwaizumi felt his ears heating up "J- Just be grateful I even cooked this for you and eat trashykawa."

Oikawa "Mn..." and he ate as he was told. But he still couldn't even eat half of the bowl. He held Iwaizumi's arm "I don't want anymore, my stomach feels nauseous"

Iwaizui looked at the bowl in his hand with thought. He wouldn't want Oikawa to vomit "Okay, but I'll bring you some more later. You rest until then."

Iwaizumi wanted to get up but Oikawa was still holding his arm. He looked at him questioningly "What?"

After a short silence Oikawa whined "My head hurtss"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes "Of course it would, do you have any idea how much you drank?"

Oikawa nuzzled "Not just the headache... the back of my head hurts"

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows _'the back of his head?'_ He put the bowl aside before touching behind his head and letting his fingers roam around. He felt there was something ragged so he parted his hair to give it a look. When he saw the wound he felt his heart sink. He cursed, they didn't realize that "Shit, Oikawa, I'll just get the firstaid kit so stay awake for a while."

Oikawa of course didn't wait for his return and has already fallen asleep again. Iwaizumi pushed him to his side and tended the wound best he can. He then put the kit aside and touched his friends forehead "I was sure it would be reduced till now" He then put the thermometer again. When he saw it was 39.2°C he started to panic "But the meds should've taken affect by now! Why isn't it going down"

Iwaizumi didn't know what else to do. He was worried so even though he didn't liked it he still called Seiji. Seiji picked up in no time and Iwaizumi exclaimed "Hey! I just took his temperature again and its not going down! Even though I gave him medicine hours ago it's still 39.2 degrees celsius. Wh-what should I do?"

Seiji frowned "It's over 39 degrees? Okay, okay first calm down. Is he sleeping?"

Iwaizumi "He is. I tried feeding him some porride but he only ate a couple spoons"

Seiji tapped his chin in thought "Okay, its good that he ate any. Let him rest and wipe his forehead with a wet cloth oftenly. Take off his shirt and panths but let him stay under the blanket. Keep him hydrated, thats important. I'll bring a doctor with me so try to keep him stable until I come back. If his condition worsenes call me immideately, got it?"

Iwaizumi quickly said "Got it." and hung up the phone to do what he was told. He fetched a glass of water from the kitchen. He pulled him again and made him drink it. Then took off Oikawa's clothes. When he saw they were soaked he grumbled and wiped him again. Finally he tucked him under his blanket. He looked at his friend with worried eyes. He felt relived to know that Seiji will bring a doctor, that way they can tend the wound on his head better too. He got another glass of water and put it on the nightstand. Iwaizumi sat on the cushion next to Oikawa's bed and let him have rest.


	24. Part of You 24

Oikawa was lying in his bed. Everything felt blurry as his mind was clouded. He felt a presence beside him, a familiar voice talking to him right next to his ear. His head hurt and all his body was aching but he somehow felt peaceful. Was it because of the person next to him? Who was he? He tried to concentrate and listen more carefully.

Finally after some time he managed to hear one word from the husky voice "...sorry" He was surprised _'Sorry?'_ Why was this person apologizing? Oikawa tried with all his strength to open his eyes and look at the man beside him and with all the hard work he managed to half-open one eye for a second and glanced at his opponent. Iwaizumi was sitting right next to him and looking down as he kept muttering something Oikawa's mind couldn't comprehend. _'Oh...'_ he thought. _'So this is a dream'_ as he concluded his body relaxed in his pillow. _'sorry, huh...'_ Somehow, even though Oikawa's eyes were closed he felt them sting. He didn't want him to say sorry to him when Oikawa was actually the one to apologize.

He tried to whisper Iwaizumi's name. He knew it was _him_ who needed to apologize to his best friend but he didn't feel strong enough to do it personally so he did it in his dreams. He felt Iwaizumi getting up and putting one hand on the bed for support as he looked at him. Oikawa tried and tried until he get his name right. Iwaizumi was responding to him, even though he couldn't understand his words, Oikawa continued. He whispered his apologies again and again in his dream, just like who knows how many thousand times he did before. Ever since he understood what he felt for him was more than friendly love and found out that wasn't normal, he always felt like he betrayed his friend and was so scared that Iwaizumi would en up hating him. He felt something warm wetting his cheeks and his chest squeezing.

This was a dream but when a gentle hand caressed his hair Oikawa understood it wasn't a bad one. When he heard Iwaizumi's soft soothing voice he felt relieved. He felt his chest relax, understanding this wasn't one of those dreams where Iwaizumi looked at him disgusted and tell him he indeed hated his guts. With the ease and tender care he felt his mind starting to slowly drift off.

Oikawa thought the dream was over but after what felt like a couple seconds he felt himself being pulled apart from his comfortable bed. He whined but Iwaizumi of course didn't listen and pressed something to his mouth. He kept on whining but in the end he was eating the white sticky thing. He didn't know what it was but what he did know was that there was definetely something wrong with it. He complied and ate some as his appreciation even though his stomach was sore but after feeling like almost throwing up he stopped.

Oikawa listened Iwaizmi speak to him and he couldn't help but think _'I wish this wasn't a dream...'_ Of course it was a dream, how else could his Iwa-chan be here, even nursing him. Regardless, he was still very happy. He giggled silently but suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his already throbbing head and gripped Iwaizumi's arm. He decided getting himself spoiled a little wouldn't do any harm so he murmured "My head hurtss"

Iwaizumi said it was because he drank too much but Oikawa knew the ache caused by alcohol all too well and this time there was something different as well. He whined as he nuzzled "Not just the headache... the back of my head hurts"

With that he felt Iwaizumi's warm fingers run through his hair and he surely found something as he cursed "Shit, Oikawa I'll just get the firstaid kit so stay awake for a while."

Oikawa felt his friend hurriedly leave. He snickered _'How caring my Iwa-chan is... but telling me to stay awake in a dream is a little too much to ask don't you think hehe'_ He felt himself dozing off and in no time he was asleep again with a small smile lingering on his lips.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Iwaizumi was snoozing lightly as he was sitting on the cushion with his head leaning on Oikawa's bed. He jerked awake when he felt something harshly land on his face "What the..." he stopped when he realized it was Oikawa's hand. He yawned and stretched his back in an attempt to wake up.

Iwaizumi was in the middle of another yawn when he heard Oikawa whisper with a cracked voice. He sobered up "Oh, do you need something?" he brought his ear closer to hear what he was saying.

Oikawa mumbled "I dunn want to" and he gabbled a bit more before quieting down again.

Iwaizumi sighed and thought 'I don't even know if he's sleep talking or hallucinating due to fever anymore...'

He put his palm on Oikawa's burning forehead and made a noise of discomfort. He sat back down with the ocean of thoughts hitting their waves vigorously on his mind and heart. But when he allowed himself to think again that almighty ocean disappeared and his mind was empty. It was like it slowly erased every bit of knowledge he's ever had and was just blank now. The confession he took was too sudden and unbelieveble for him.

He remembered when Seiji said 'your beloved Iwa-chan' he thought he just meant it as a friend. Well, he might still have meant it as a friend and Iwaizumi could be overthinking. When one mentiones love it didn't necesserily mean romantical type. But... he also said the one Oikawa was in love with was straight... He closed his eyes and kneaded the space between his eyebrows in an attempt to stop the incoming headache. He knew there was no use in making presumptions and concluded that there was no way to know what kind of love Oikawa meant so he decided to just move on from that topic. What bothered him was why his friend kept apologizing to him with so much grief and feared he hated him. Was it because of something specific that he did? Or maybe his general attitude towards Oikawa made him feel that way? No, that would be ridiculous, Iwaizumi and Oikawa has always been like that ever since they were little. Was he being more harsh lately? He thought he could tone himself down a little. Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck _'I should show him that I don't hate him somehow. I'll say how much I care about him when I have the chance'_ When he realized what he thought his face flushed like a tomato _'I-I'll tel him! If I have a chance... maybe...'_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

Iwaizumi was looking through his phone when he was startled by some silent knocks on the door. Then he heard a key being inserted and unlocking the door. He paced towards the entrance to see Seiji with a guy wearing a white uniform who looked like he was still in his 30s. The guy in white was carrying a bag with the mark "+" on it and he seemed rather annoyed. He spoke with an irritated tone "It doesn't matter how much you pay me, I don't do home services Seiji-kun. I only came today because you said it was urgent and wouldn't shut up about it but I'll definitely write down a proper folder for your friend. No matter what, this case will be legalized."

Seiji forced a smile and patted his shoulder "Come on now doc, I'm sure you'll make an exception. This is one of your old patients, you know?"

Doctor sighed tiredly "You said so earlier but I examine so many patients everyday, you can't expect me to remember every single one, okay? So don't get disappointed if I've forgotten"

Seiji lightly pushed him forward "Yes, yes... Oh, he's inside that room" he pointed to Oikawa's room.

Iwaizumi watched their movements as they took off their shoes and walked inside. He nodded his head towards Seiji as greeting and turned to the doctor "Doctor... His temperature isn't going down even though he took medicine. It's almost 40°C now. And he's wandering in his sleep so much I don't know if he's hallucinating. A- and... I also found a wound at the back of his head..."

Seiji lifted his left brow in question when he heard the last sentence but kept quiet. Doctor nodded his head to show his understanding "I know about the situation. I'll first examine him and then we can talk about more details."

He walked inside the room with the bag in his hand and then put it on the nightstand next to Oikawa's bed. He finally put on the glasses he took from his pocket and take a look at his patient. In an instant his movements ceased and silence filled the room. When there was no action or sound for some time Iwaizumi started feeling so nervous that he was about to ask him what was wrong but before that the doctor turned to them with a stern face. He looked Iwaizumi in the eyes first and then Seiji. He spoke solemnly "I must ask you both to leave the room."

Iwaizumi was taken aback by that "What? Can't we just stay here?"

But the doctors attitude didn't falter "You staying here invades the patients privacy rights. The examination will last about 30 minutes. And then I'll also take some blood samples for further examination. Please wait outside for the time being and don't open the door unless I say so."

Seiji spoke before Iwaizumi can say anything further "What about the folder?"

Doctor spoke "Of course I will write down a folder." He fixed his glasses before continuing "Although it will not be loaded to the system. Will you be satisfied with that?"

Seiji smiled "Of course doc! Whatever you say. Do call me if you need anything, I'll be right outside the door." he pushed the bewildered Iwaizumi from his back as he walked out the door and close it behind them.


	25. Part of You 25

Seiji drew a soft sigh and grinned. Iwaizumi felt kind of irritated by the whole situation so he grumbled "What's so funny?"

Seiji "Nothing nothing" but he kept the grin as he answered.

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows and voiced his worries "Oikawa is unconscious... Is it really fine to leave the two of them alone together like this?" his mind was about to explode with anxiety after what happened the day before.

Seiji shrugged "Yeah, its fine. Hiroki-san was Oikawa's doctor before too anyway. What's more is Oikawa trusts him."

Iwaizumi questioned "He does?"

Seiji "Yup. Or else I wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to bring him here. It wasn't easy you know, he's a _very_ stubborn guy"

Iwaizumi oddly believed him but he didn't want to admit so he just changed the topic and spoke as he turned his back at Seiji "He only ate so little, he must still be hungry."

Seiji followed Iwaizumi who was walking to the kitchen, he seemed curious "Oh? What are you going to do? Will you cook something for him?"

Iwaizumi took the almost full bowl he prepared earlier from the fridge "I'll just heat up the porridge"

For a short time there was silence as Seiji examined what Iwaizumi called a 'porridge'. After a while his face twisted and he couldn't hold his laughter as he bursted "Wh-What is this ahahaha and Oikawa ate that thing? It must be the worst thing he ate in years ahahahaah"

Iwaizumi looked at him astonished and his face flushed rapidly "It's just a little burnt, it's still edible!"

Seiji pressed his hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughters "It's questionable whether or not it's edible. And I can tell just by the look of it that being burnt is the least of its problems. Well it's already a miracle he kept that inside his stomach. But I don't wanna push our luck."

He walked to the fridge and gazed at it for a while before taking a plastic container within it "You know, you could've just check to see if he had food before cooking that." he sneered as he shook the box slightly.

Iwaizumi sulked but didn't say anything because he really didn't check that. Seiji chuckled at his reaction and looked inside the box. It had two sides and one had edamame while the other had some neatly sliced vegetables. Seiji mumbled to annoy Iwaizumi "Well its not exactly a full dish but chewing these would still be better than that _porridge"_ as he started opening and closing cabinets and collecting ingredients.

Iwaizumi felt a vein pop on his temple "At least I stayed here and tried my best to take care of him while you were attending your _important_ meeting."

Seiji halted, he lowered his head and looked down with guilt "I would've come if I could... I was already hours away when you called too."

Iwaizumi wanted to tease him and knew he touched a sore spot but he didn't press forward upon seeing the blonds remorseful expression. Instead he asked in an annoyed manner "You can cook?"

Seiji was busying himself with the food in his hand as he grinned "Well, I picked up a little from Oikawa when we were still together. I can make simple dishes."

Iwaizumi "I still find it hard to believe Oikawa can cook..."

Seiji snickered "He can't just cook, he cooks the best dishes I've eaten. He's really good at it."

Iwaizumi scratched his neck, he still doubted him "I know his mom cooks well. Auntie does cook the best dishes for real..."

Seiji "Oh?" he sounded surprised. He lifted his eyebrows and looked him in the eyes "Aunties food? When did you eat it?"

Iwaizumi "How can I remember that? I eat from his bento time to time. In middle school? High school too..."

Seiji immediately understood, he sighed tiredly and pressed "Middle school? High school?"

Iwaizumi "Thats what I just said! I-" he suddenly froze. A random memory resurfaced from the depths of his mind...

_Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sitting at the rooftop of their middleschool during a lunchbreak. Iwaizumi had a curry bread he bought from the school canteen and Oikawa held a bentobox on his lap with white rice, sweet and sour chicken, omelett, broccoli and carrots. Oikawa spoke in a scolding manner "Why are you only eating bread again? You should eat more properly or you'll be shorter than me when we grow up Iwa-chan~"_

_Iwaizumi was annoyed "In your dreams Crappykawa. And I've already told you, my mom's busy this time of the year so I told her I could just buy my lunch for a couple of days."_

_Oikawa waved his chopsticks and spoke disapprovingly "You could at least bring some vegetables with you. And you also need protein-"_

_Iwaizumi's brow twitched and he cut him midsentence "Aaah stop acting like you're my mom." He grabbed a piece of Oikawa's chicken and stuffed it to his mouth "Here, protein."_

_Oikawa was bewildered but he came to his senses in no time and exclaimed "Hey! Thats my chicken!"_

_Iwaizumi scuffed "It's just some piece. Besides, it's selfish of you to keep it all to yourself. This sweet and sour chicken tastes really good" and it was, Iwaizumi thought he never ate a chicken better than that._

_Oikawa's hand stopped in midair, still holding a broccoli he asked cautiously "Really? Did you like it?"_

_Iwaizumi "Yeah! To be honest my mom can't even cook half of it. Aunties cookings are the best!"_

_Oikawa's face brightened, he ate the broccoli with joy and he smiled with the chopsticks still in his mouth "Eh~~ I'll tell auntie that you said she can't cook~"_

_Iwaizumi flushed with anger and hit Oikawa's head "I didn't say that Shittykawa!"_

_Oikawa kept grinning ear to ear as he whined "Iwa-chan, that hurtss~~"_

Now he knew Oikawa's been living alone, the more Iwaizumi remembered their conversations like that the more he relized what he actually ate were Oikawa's cookings. Before he couldn't understand why Oikawa always cheered up when Iwaizumi complimented the food and thought because he was proud of his mothers cooking or something. "So it was actually his food I ate?.. How can he cook that good?" he blushed slightly as he understood he was actually saying 'the best' to Oikawa's cooking.

Seiji smirked "Seems like it was, yeah. Well he always liked to cook and learn new dishes. You know how much of a perfectionist he is so he practiced a lot."

Iwaizumi was still astonished "Mn.." he looked back up again and saw Seiji put a stewpot on oven and asked "What are you making?"

Seiji "Zosui*"

Iwaizumi's eyebrows rose "Oh.. Smells good."

Seiji grinned with arrogance "Of course, I learned from the best."

Iwaizumi murmured "Mn" He was starting to feel depressed again. The more he spoke to Seiji and get to know the things he did with Oikawa the more his mood was dropping. He felt like they were the things he missed doing with Oikawa and he didn't like this feeling one bit. He could've been the one with him... he should've... He was lost in his thoughts when Oikawa's door opened with a 'click'.

The doctor, Hiroki stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He had a solemn expression, he looked up coldly "Tell me what happened. And don't leave out information this time" and glared at Seiji.

Seiji held his neck and nervously chuckled "W-well... I wanted to wait until you were done. So, uhm, what did you find out? Is he okay?"

Hiroki answered "He will be fine. It's a cold and it probably build up together with stress and thats why the fever has been stubborn." He glanced at Iwaizumi "The medicine you gave him was correct. It would've been worse without your care. Just give him more time and keep using the medication, he'll be fine in a couple of days. But... the cold isn't what I'm worried about." Hiroki closed his eyes and massaged his temple with one hand "I'm listening."

Seiji "What do you want to know?"

Hiroki "All."

Seiji "W-well he ran and jumped into the ocean in the mid-"

Hiroki cut him impatiently, his anger was showing up "Do you really want me to specify it for you? I want to know about the wound on his head, the bruises on his neck and I also want to know about the bitemarks on his thigh. Tell me everythingi, Seiji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Zosui' is like a rice soup with vegetables. I don't know if it has an English name so I just left it as it is ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is a fanfic of Haikyuu. Did I mention I'm a HUGE fan of Oikawa! I mean I love him so much my heart can't take it🤭 So it'll be a Oikawa focused fanfiction as you can see. I've written the first half of the storys chapters so I'll probably update weekly, apologize if there are any delays. I hope you like it!🌸


End file.
